Classes Divided
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: (School AU) Demacia's princess meets Piltover's Boxing champion and sparks fly. However, they are from opposite ends of the social scale, and their feelings do not rest well with both people's friends. (wlw) (possible sexual content)
1. Chapter 1

Classes Divided

 **Who is ready for more Vi/Lux?**

Within Valoran, there is a very elite school. Its home to the best people from the country. Being funded by Valoran's top dogs, most of the students are there on scholarship, working hard to make their names heard. The highborn students made up most of the school's population. Only about 5% of them were true royalty, however. These students included the Du Coteaus of Noxus, the Lightshield, Buvelle, Laurent, and Crownguards of Demacia, The warring Avorosan, Frostguard, and Winter-Claw sisters of the Freljord, and the unrelated Fitzwilliam siblings of Piltover. They all stayed in the largest house on the campus, styled as a mansion, away from everybody else. Most of the students disliked them, and their 'holier than thou' attitude.

The previously mentioned highborn -but not royalty- students still stayed close to the higher class, even though they were mostly treated as slaves. Most of them were always sent to fetch things, or deliver messages. They lived in a cluster of shared houses, in a cul-de-sac.

The lowest class of students lived in one big building, designed as apartments. These students were always considered the happiest and closest, keeping each other's spirits up and helping anybody they could. A lot of them were also the smartest in the school, due to being at the school on scholarships.

This attitude always continued, even when lessons started. The higher class students always assumed that they were the top of the class, and refuse to hear anything that anybody else has to say.

Of all of these negative things that have been said about the school's royalty, there is one person that breaks the mould. She is, however, the youngest member of this house, and is seen as invisible most of the time. Luxanna Crownguard stayed hidden from the public eye, due to the attention that is always showered on her older brother, Garen. She still held high expectations from her family and the rest of the house. Today, however, she was in a rush to get back out of class, and away from the extra homework that her teacher was attempting to give her. Without looking inside the building that she was going to rush into, she ran in, and bounced off of a wall of muscle, falling back and landing in a shallow puddle of rainwater.

"Oh, fuck. Are you alright?" Lux looked up at the tall, wall of muscle. Vi, the star boxer of the school, knelt down and pulled the heiress up by her wrists.

"I'm fine." She tried to brush herself off. "I guess it wasn't a good idea to wear white today." Vi laughed from where she was picking up the papers that Lux dropped.

"Yeah, your backside has gone see-through." With her ears going red, Lux tried to cover herself with her hands, and was stopped when Vi handed her work back. "C'mon." Taking her white jacket off, the taller teenager tied her jacket around the other's waist. "I'll take you back to my place and get you a spare set of clothes. My sister is about your size."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I've ever been to this part of the school before. Everybody always told me to stay away because the people here are filthy. Well, that and violent. But they always used the word 'filthy' like it was poison. Maybe Katarina was tricking me when she said that the students here are all cruel. Vi doesn't seem like a bad person.

"Oh, fuck." Was what followed the sound of keys dropping.

"Are you alright?" I asked, earning a grin from Vi.

"Yeah, my hands are just sore from practice." She bent over and picked them, up, hitting the wood of the door a few times before getting the key into the lock. "Y'know, I never got your name." She said, opening the door and gesturing me in. "You asked for mine, but I didn't ask for yours."

"Oh, I'm Luxanna." I placed my stack of papers onto a table next to the door and held my hand out for her to shake. "But I prefer Lux."

"Nice to meet you." She shook my hand with bruised knuckles. What does she major in here? "Hold out for a second, I'll get you something to change into." I tugged the arms of her jacket tighter around my waist. She's definitely nicer than a lot of people around here. Even people in my own social circle would have laughed at me.

"Are you sure that your sister won't mind?" I asked, watching Vi open a drawer in one of the dressers, close it, and walk to another one. The room was about half the size of my room, a bunk bed taking up half the wall on one side, the head of a single bed against the foot of it. Against the other half of the wall were two dressers, pushed against each other. I'll take a guess and assume that next to where I'm standing is a chemistry table. Why does Vi have that in her room?

"She only wears like, half her clothes. She won't miss a few." Vi turned to me, a shirt in hand. "Do you wear shorts or full length pants?"

"Full, please." I squeaked in surprise when she threw the clothes to me.

"Bathroom's right over there. I won't look, don't worry." She grinned, petting me on the head. "I need to change, too."

"I promise to not look, either." I smiled, walking into the surprisingly spotless bathroom and shutting the door behind me. She works out…so her major must be sports. As I changed into the loose shirt and slightly-too-tight jeans, the room's door opened again.

"We're back!" A boy's voice called out. "You miss us, Vi?"

"When don't I? What took you guys so long to get back?"

"We got detention." A second female voice.

"Why?" Vi asked.

"Jinx called the teacher a cunt, and I went with it." The boy answered. "I don't want her to feel left out." Wait, students actually swear at their teachers? Should I go out there now? I'm not sure about who these people are.

"There's somebody else here." Jinx said.

"How can you tell?"

"I can smell them, Ekko!" It sounded like she jumped a few times. I don't know what really happened, though. I can't see through walls.

"Yeah, you got me." Vi laughed. "I knocked some poor kid into a puddle, so I brought her back to give her a spare set of clothes."

"That's all we can expect from the walking wall of meat." Ekko said. "Where is she?" Inhaling deeply, I picked my dirty dress up and opened the door, meeting eyes with Ekko. Well, I guess that he was Ekko, since he's the only boy in the room. He was sat on the bottom bunk of the double bed, wearing a sleeveless green shirt, baggy pants, and was in the process of taking his shoes off. The fact that he had a white hourglass painted onto his dark skin wasn't confusing me. I was wondering how he got through doorways with his Mohawk.

"My old clothes!" Jinx ran across the small distance and hugged my arm, making me drop the clothes in my arms.

"Lux, this is my brother and sister, Ekko and Jinx." Vi smiled, dropping into a squishy, red chair and picking up a tv remote. "They're crazy."

"Oh, I'm definitely crazy." I looked into Jinx's wide pink, eyes.

"I love your hair." I smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we've asked quite a few people, and I'm sure that she's here." Katarina said, balling her hand into a fist and pounding the door.

"You claim to dislike Lux, but you really care, don't you?" Sejuani asked, earning a glare. The knocks went unanswered, and the DuCoteau heiress punched the door.

"Geez, I'm coming!" Ekko pulled the door open, pushing his safety goggles up to his forehead. "Don't break what you can't fix."

"Where is Lux?" Katarina sighed. "She was supposed to be back hours ago."

"I'm here!" Ekko pushed the door fully open, revealing Lux and Jinx, sat on the floor and holding guitar shaped controllers, whilst Vi sat behind on a drum set, with the three of them staring intently at the screen and quickly pushing or hitting buttons.

"Lux, have you been here this entire time?" Sejuani laughed, stepping into the room. "And where is your dress?"

"It's being washed. It got mud all over it." Lux said, not looking up from the tv screen.

"Did you forget your manners?" Katarina stepped into the room, arms folded. "You need to look at who you're speaking to!"

"Not when I'm on a score streak!" She yelled back. Both Sejauni and Katarina were shocked with her answer. It lasted a few seconds before Sejuani laughed.

"Are you gonna finish soon? We need to get back to the mansion." Lux flicked her eyes towards her friends for a split second before looking back to the screen.

"Yeah, the songs almost over."

"Amazing." Katarina folded her arms. "Only two hours away from us, and your speech pattern has already changed."

"What do you major in around here, Princess Stabbity?" Ekko asked. He received a very confused look.

"'Princess Stabbity'?"

"I've seen you throw knives before." Ekko grinned. "And you're one of the royalty students."

"If you must know, I'm the female mixed martial arts champion." The conversation was cut short as Lux placed her guitar on the floor and stood up, smoothing her clothes out.

"Thank you for your hospitality!" She said, bowing to Vi and Jinx.

"Hey, feel free to come and hang out any time." Vi grinned. "We finally got an answer for 'what happens when an unstoppable force meets an unmoveable object'."

"Thank you for having me." Lux picked up the plastic bag with her dirty dress and completed homework, following Katarina and Sejuani out of the door. Before Ekko shut it, she met Vi's eyes again, and felt her ears go red.

"You are not staying in those clothes." Katarina put her hand on Lux's shoulder. "They are so ugly."

 **I'll let you guys decide again. Shall I go for angst, sweetness, or both?**


	2. Chapter 2

Classes Divided

Chapter 2

 **My girlfriend is now only ever referring to Katarina as 'Princess Stabbity'. I may have wandered down a bad path here. Also, for that one reviewer, '** **Silverlazy2login** **' just because you do not agree with something, doesn't mean you need to insult me.**

I can't explain why, but Vi has been on my mind ever since I left her apartment. Here I am, curled up on the library's couch, a cup of tea in my hands, and I cannot focus on the book in front of me. Trying to focus on the words, but all that comes to mind is that spiky mess of pink hair. Are people you just met supposed to take over your mind like this?

"Lux?" I jumped slightly and looked up, into my brother's eyes. "Sejuani told me that you followed somebody into the dangerous part of the school today." Garen said, sitting next to me and ruffling my hair.

"I accidentally ran into somebody and got my dress dirty, so she offered to let me borrow some clean clothes."

"And you just followed her? Do you know how dangerous it is there?" I placed both my book and cup down. "You really need to be more careful, Lux. Anything could have happened to you."

"I'm not a child, Garen." I probably shouldn't mention that Vi is the school's star boxer. "I can take care of myself."

"Can you at least promise me to stay around our group of friends from now on?" Sighing, I looked back up at him. "I just want you to be safe."

"Alright, Garen. I Promise." It's not like I'll see Vi again.

"Thank you." He stood up. "Come on. It's time for bed." He smiled as I stood up and gripped his open hand. As we walked, I looked up at my older brother. He looks a lot more like our mother than I do, but his face is more chiselled. He also tries to hide the fact that he has a crush on Prince Jarvan, but he's not very good at it.

"Lux, I'll ask somebody tomorrow to return the clothes you borrowed." Sejuani said as she walked the opposite way down the hall. "If Katarina doesn't lose her mind and burn them first."

"I don't blame 'er. Whatever you came home in doesn't deserve to even be called clothing." Fiora said, walking past us. Everybody here is always concerned about clothes. Chuckling, Garen pulled me along with him, pushing my room door open when we reached it.

"You did your homework, right?" He asked as I walked in and kicked my slippers off.

"I did, it's all ready." Actually, Ekko did it for me, but he doesn't need to know that.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lux." He walked in and kissed the top of my head, walking back out and pulling the door shut behind him. I shut the main room light off, got myself cosy in bed, and shut my lamp off. Again, as I stared at the dark ceiling, the same mess of pink hair and blue eyes came into mind again. Why can't I get Vi out of my head?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

That kid was cute. I know that she's the same age as me, but she was adorable, and I can't help calling her a kid. I'm sure that she had the same eye colour as me, but that's where our similarities end. My thoughts were broken as Jinx inhaled sharply and shot up from her sleep.

"Jinx?" It was dark in the room, but I saw her look at me. "Another nightmare?" She didn't even need to nod. I shifted over in my single bed and laid one of my arms out for Jinx to rest on as she climbed in and cuddled up to me, pressing her face into my shoulder and squeezing my waist.

"Maybe we should get you a body pillow, Jinx." Ekko laughed from the top bunk.

"Real people are better." My sister huffed. "You're usually asleep by now, Vi."

"Oh, I know the answer for that." I looked at Ekko as he leaned over the edge of his top bunk. "You're still thinking about Lux, aren't you?" I turned my head away. "Oh, you are!"

"Shut up!"

"You always go for the cute ones." Jinx smiled.

"You say that like I have a chance." I huffed. "Lux was nice, but I don't think anybody else in that social circle will let me anywhere near her."

"Oh, please. You have the two smartest kids in this school right here." Ekko said, making me look back up at him. "We'll help you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man, I did not sleep well last night. The fact that Jinx hugs like a cobra, coupled with the fact that I had Lux on my mind most of the night doesn't help.

"Well, you look like shit." A hand roughly patted me on the back.

"Not as much as you, Darius." I grinned, elbowing his steel stomach. I turned to him and stretched an arm over my chest. "My turn to receive today?" Like me, Darius had no shoes, a tank top, and a pair of shorts on. I still don't know how a teenager can have a white streak of hair.

"Yep." He was already wrapping the tape around his hands. "Let's go, old lady."

"You're two years older than me!" Darius laughed as he stepped into the boxing ring. Grumbling curses, I picked the punching pads up. "Give me a hand with these." I followed Darius into the ring, pulling them onto my hands.

"You look like you haven't slept a wink, Vi." Darius said as she strapped the pads to my hands. "Got something on your mind?" I looked at his face, where he had an evil grin. "Got a thing for somebody?"

"Like you and Talon?" The grin turned into a pout. He stepped away, shifting his bare feet into a ready pose.

"Looks like we might be in the same boat." He grinned, punching one of my hands as soon as I readied up. "Our only claims to fame are our boxing skills."

"Hey, at least your brother doesn't make you look as smart as a sack of rocks." As we talked, the two of us sparred as much as we could, with me having punching pads on my hands.

"We're both after people we can't have. There's no way I'll get anywhere near a DuCoteau." Darius huffed.

"How'd you know I had a thing for royalty, too?"

"I didn't." I put my hands down, and he raised an eyebrow to me.

"You suck." I grinned, making him laugh as I gently patted the side of his head with a glove. "Come on, let's get serious. We need to keep our shape up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where am I? I'm pretty sure that this is the sporty part of the school. Without any reason, my mind decided to take a different route around the school than yesterday. I am definitely distracted by something. It's a good thing that the lunch period is an hour, or I'd be late.

"You didn't have to punch me in the face!" I turned towards a pair of double doors at the sound of a familiar voice. Is that really…?

"Hey, you lost concentration, not me!" They were pushed open, and I couldn't help smiling when Vi walked out with somebody I didn't know, her hand covering part of her face.

"Whoa. Hey, Lux." I met Vi's gaze. She did indeed look surprised. "Since when do you walk down this way?"

"What happened to you?" I stepped closer, but I was afraid to reach up and pull her hand away. She turned and glared at her friend.

"Dunkmaster Darius here punched me in the face."

"You didn't block it!" I'm sure that I've seen him playing basketball in the team. Why is he boxing? "Come on, we've gotta get you to see Soraka."

"Here's hoping you don't jab me in the stomach, too." They were both wearing loose jackets, but shorts that barely covered their thighs.

"I'll take you." I looked up and met Vi's gaze.

"I can take myself." She raised an eyebrow at me. Darius looked between us, and then grinned.

"Nah, you go with Lux. I'll clean the gym up." He patted Vi's shoulder. "It'll take less time." She gave him a quizzical look, the sighed and switched the hand that was holding the tissue to her face.

"Alright, c'mon kid." I jogged to catch up as Vi started walking. Each of her steps is at least two of mine. We walked in silence for about a minute. I really don't know what to say to her. "Your friends aren't gonna be happy with you hanging around me."

"I can make my own decisions." I puffed out my chest. "I'm not helpless."

"They'll see me as some kind of brute." She took the tissue away from her face for a second, but I saw the worrying amount of blood on both that and her face. "My eyes are gonna bruise too, for fucks sake."

"Can I watch you in a match some time?" Why did I just ask that? She stopped walking and met my gaze.

"You want me to see me beat some poor sap to a bloody pulp?" That's incredibly violent, but I still nodded. Vi laughed and ruffled my hair, the same way that Garen does. "You're not at all what I thought you'd be like."

"What did you think I would be like?"

"I don't know, posh? Like you don't have any interest in anybody that's a lower social class?"

"Like I said, I can make my own decisions."

 **I am not good at writing slow burn romance, so this might go a little faster than I anticipated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Classes Divided

Chapter 3

 **There is going to be a lot of frustration in this fanfic, too. I love it. Also, to Silver again: just log in so I can speak to you.**

"Good morning to all of our listeners, it is a beautiful Saturday morning!" I rolled onto my side and looked up at my radio. "It's now 10am, which means it's a perfect time to get ready for the day!" Grumbling, I pushed the covers away and sat up, stretching my arms over my head. As a soft, slow song started to play over the radio, I pushed myself out of bed and stepped into my bathroom, pulling my pyjama shirt over my head and tossing it into the hamper. I'm still smiling about yesterday. After Vi and I walked to the nurse's office, Lissandra followed us in and started yelling at me for being in that part of the school. Then Vi sneezed blood on her. I'm sure that she's still mad. And as always, as soon as I stepped into the shower, somebody knocked sharply on my bedroom door.

"Lux?" Garen called.

"Shower!" He still came into my room and leaned against the bathroom door. "Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't go on our usual walk to the park. Prince Jarvan wants me to accompany him to go shopping." I'm halfway between complaining and saying 'good for you, go get some'. I may actually be picking a couple of bad habits up.

"I guess I'll have to go on my own." I tried to sound sad as I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"You're not going to be alone." Oh, no. "I asked Katarina to go with you." Well, I'm dead.

"I'm not a child, Garen." I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door. "I can go by myself."

"You are still the youngest member of this house, and you shouldn't be going anywhere alone." I looked up at him for a few minutes. "Anyway, I have to go." He tiled my head up and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tonight, Lux." As he left my room, I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning." Jayme turned away from the stove for a second to give me a smile before going back to what he was doing.

"Did you sleep well, Lux?" he asked as I pulled myself onto one of the tall chairs in front of the bar.

"I did. Did you?" he nodded again. I dislike this part of being polite. Sleeping is always going to be the same.

"Garen already left. I guess that means you're not going for your usual walk with him."

"Katarina is going with me, apparently." I heard Jayce chuckle.

"At least we're past the point of city rivalry." He turned to pick something up. "As much as the fights were fun to watch, picking up every marshmallow and nerf dart that got shot was not fun."

"I liked it." I smiled, resting my chin on my hand. "It's a shame that Ashe hid those."

"I hid those guns for everybody's sanity." I almost fell out of my chair in surprise when she placed a hand on my shoulder. I placed a hand on my chest and looked at the queen of the house.

"You scared me." I half laughed, half breathed.

"I thought that you would have heard me coming." Ashe smiled, walking past and pouring herself some coffee. "But to continue the conversation, I'm glad that you all stopped fighting, too."

"There you are, Lux." Katarina said, placing a hand on my back. "I thought you were still in your room." Turning in my chair, I looked into her deep green eyes and smiled. I looked back at Jayce when he cleared his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and wake Caitlyn with the promise of food." He grinned as he walked around the bar and upstairs.

"Waking Caitlyn up should be classed as a dangerous sport." Ashe said, sipping her coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do either of you consider it to be a walk when you get driven here?" Katarina asked, stepping out of the limo.

"Because we walk around the park." I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes and pinning it back with my headband. "It doesn't matter what we call it, because it's just time that Garen and I can spend together."

She followed me over to a bench and sat next to me.

"Sounds sappy." Katarina rested one of her arms behind my head, and folded one leg over the other. "But you Crownguards are pretty close, so I can't relate."

"Maybe you should do this with Cassiopeia or Talon some time." She huffed.

"Talon, maybe. Cass and I don't have anything like that in common." Katarina turned her head away. "Oh, look. A cafe. I'm going to get some more coffee." I watched her walk away, then smiled and shook my head. I turned and looked at the basketball court when I heard cursing. Is that… Pushing myself up, I walked over, my smile widening as I approached.

"Vi?" She dropped the orange ball and turned to look at me.

"Lux." Vi looked as happy as I felt. "We really have to stop meeting like this."

"Do we really?" I asked, moving around to the gate and walking in. Then I noticed something. "What's that?"

"What's what?" I brushed my fingers over the black letters on her cheek.

"Where did that come from?" She laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"It's a tattoo. I've always had it." I tipped my head in confusion. "The school hates it, so they make me put makeup over it."

"Why do you have your name on your face?" Vi grinned, then picked the basketball up again, passing it from hand to hand.

"Thing is, this isn't my real name. I don't know my real name." I followed her across the court as she bounced the ball on the floor.

"Can I ask why?" Vi looked at me, and then threw the ball through the hoop.

"I'll tell you some other time. It's a weird story." I caught the ball as it bounced over. "Ever played basketball?"

"I've seen people play it. There are usually more than two people, though." I bounced it once on the floor. My hands are not made for this. Vi stepped aside and motioned to the hoop. That's quite high. I threw it, and it bounced off of the fence just under the rope. Turning, I watched it go back over my head, and somebody stood just inside the gate caught it.

"Who's your new friend, Vi?" A guy asked, stepping over to us. I saw Vi scowl out of the corner of my eye.

"Just somebody I know from school." She put her hand on my shoulder, and I felt her slip something under the cloth of my jacket. "You better get back over to your friend. She's glaring daggers at me." I looked over. Katarina did indeed look angry. The guy stood at the gate gave me a creepy smile as I stepped past him, and walked back over to my friend.

"You have a habit of wandering off." Katarina said, putting a hand on my head as I sat next to her.

"You don't mind?" She shrugged.

"As much as I dislike her fashion sense, Vi doesn't seem like a bad person." Oh, right. I picked out the paper that she hid under my jacket and opened it. "What's that?"

"It says 'call the police'." I looked back over at the court. There were four guys surrounding her. "Should we?"

"I think so. There's going to be a fight." Katarina pulled her phone out of her pocket, and I watched them. The guy that talked to us grabbed her arm, and Vi snatched it back. I gasped as he punched her in the face, and Katarina started talking faster.

"What's happening?!" The police must have been quite close, since I heard sirens pull up. The four guys looked at the police car in fear, and then ran. I almost fell over my own feet running back to the court. "Vi! Are you okay?!" She was leaning against the face, grumbling some very rude words under her breath and rubbing her eye.

"Fucking cunt came with his henchmen to get revenge or some shit." I heard Katarina walk in behind me. "I beat him in a boxing tournament a few months ago, and he's hated me since."

"Let me see your face." She didn't resist as I pulled her hand away.

"You're going to have a black eye." Katarina said.

"With how you treated me last time, I'm surprised you're not giving me another one." Vi grinned.

"No hard feeling, alright? I was just worried about Lux." Vi shrugged and held her hand out for Katarina to shake.

"Yeah, I feel you. If anything happened to my brother or sister, I'd go on a rampage."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're not feeling anything on me." Katarina smiled, shaking her hand. "Regardless, after you've talked to the police about this, we should get you to a store and buy some ice for that eye."

"You guys are quite nice." I smiled up at her.

"Nice, but protective. The other members of our house aren't quite as nice." Katarina gripped my hand and motioned for Vi to follow us as she stepped out of the court.

"Can't forget my ball." She laughed, picking it up. "I hope talking to the cops doesn't take too long, my face is startin' to bruise up."

 **I know that somebody wants me to make these chapters longer, and I'll give it a good shot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Classes Divided

Chapter 4

 **I might just take this down and forget about it. People don't like it.**

"You've got a major bruise, there." Ekko said, pulling my eyelid down. "It's gonna take at least a week to go down."

"As if I didn't look jacked up enough already." I chuckled, moving his hand away.

"Nah, you're not jacked up." Jinx added, elbowing my side gently. "The only jacked up thing is that you have to cover your tattoo."

"So do you." I reached over and tugged on the sleeve of her shirt. Pink clouds and blue bullets covered her entire arm, and most of her side.

"Ek's the only one who doesn't have to." My brother grinned and traced the white hourglass shape. I wonder if this is what all families talk about before school starts?

"Maybe they'll tell me to cover this." I pointed to my swollen eye. Jinx was about to say something, when the three of us jumped at a noise behind us.

"Oh, for-" I got up and stepped over to the figure on the floor. "Care to help a girl that's down on her luck?" She smiled. She reached up to me, and I lifted her up, putting an arm around her waist and letting her lean against me.

"You're definitely down on your luck." Ekko said, jumping over the bench and picking up the broken crutch on the floor.

"I've been down on my luck since I was born." The girl laughed. "My name's Cassiopeia, by the way."

"So, you never had both legs?" Jinx asked when I sat her down.

"Unfortunately, no." Cass smiled. "The skin condition doesn't help." She raised a hand and rubbed the cracked skin on her cheek.

"Hey, isn't today a free study day?" Ekko asked.

"It is." I sat down between Jinx and Cass. "I was gonna go down to the gym."

"Screw that." My brother stood up. "Let's go build Cass another leg!" She laughed, and waved her hands.

"Are you being serious? You want to build me a second leg?"

"You've got a good chance." I grinned. "These two are the smartest people in this school."

"You're coming with us." Jinx elbowed me in the side.

"What? Why?"

"One, you can't just abandon your siblings." Ekko started. "Two, you're the only one tall enough to help Cass walk." The newcomer smiled up at me.

"What's your last name?" I asked.

"DuCoteau." Jinx laughed.

"That means you don't want to be near us!"

"Oh, far from it!" Cass waved a hand. "Unlike the rest of the people in my house, I keep an open mind about other students."

"What about Lux?" Ekko asked, and Cass raised an eyebrow.

"I heard that she'd met you three. Sejuani called the three of you insane." I rolled my eyes, and the other two laughed.

"Not the worst we've ever been called." Ekko huffed.

"First impressions are that you guys are really nice." Cass smiled. "Everybody else just looks at me in either pity or contempt."

"Not us." I put my hand on her shoulder. "We're all from the bottom of the barrel in Zaun. We know what it's like."

"I thought you came from Piltover." I shrugged.

"I was just moved there because I got in trouble with some gangs."

"You're a Zaunite." Ekko punched me lightly in the arm. "Born and raised."

"Let's stop with the sappy stuff and go to the lab!" Jinx yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried to ignore the commotion outside the room as I worked. This is one of the rare days where I can actually catch up on the work from my politics class, and I'll be damned if something interrupts it. In my family tree, my father, Pieter Crownguard followed my grandfather- Something slammed into the door, making me jump and drop my pencil. Sighing, I reached down to pick it up, and the door slammed open, making me fall out of my chair in surprise.

"Uhm, Lux?"

"Over here." I put my hand up. "Dropped something." I huffed, pulling myself up. "What's wrong, Katarina?"

"None of us can find Cassiopeia!" The redhead walked over and slammed her hands into my desk. "She's not even answering her phone!" Sighing, I pulled my phone out of my bag. "What good will that do?"

"Just hold on." I scrolled down to Cass' name and started a call. Within two rings, she answered.

"Lux! Hello!"

"Hello, Cass." Katarina vaulted over the desk and tried to grab my phone, to which I held her at arm's length. "I'm currently being attacked by Katarina because she wants to know where you are."

"Because I don't want her to know." I gave Katarina another shove in her chest and waved her away.

"Will you at least tell me?" The receiver was covered, and Cass talked to somebody else.

"What is she saying?" Kata asked.

"I don't know, I can't hear her."

"You'll be happy about who is here, but only you can come, Lux."

"Why only me?" Katarina glared.

"Because nobody else would understand." After a second, I hummed in approval. "I'm in T-34." She hung up, and I looked over to Kata.

"She told me that only I can go." I sighed, packing up my work. Looks like I'll have to finish this later today.

"Oh, whatever." The redhead threw her arms up and left the room. I'm getting caught up in everything recently. Pulling my satchel on, I race-walked out of the room. I'm in the L –linguistics- building, and Cass is apparently in the T –technical- building. A couple of people called out for me as I moved, but I left the building and hopped down the stairs, going straight for the technical building across the yard. I can't even name all the buildings here. It's a large school. I'm only in the Linguistics building for most of the time. My background means that I only really need to be in Politics class, History class, and foreign correspondence. I might ask to take more classes, or do some more after school activities. Ah, here it is. T-34. I knocked twice, and the door opened a crack, showing a bright pink eye.

"Lux!" Jinx pulled the door open and pulled me into the room by my arm, slamming the door shut behind me.

"We really have to stop meeting like this." I couldn't help smiling when I looked up at Vi.

"What are you covered in?" She looked at her arm and rubbed a black spot.

"Dust, probably. Blame Ekko."

"Hey, Lux." He grinned. "Got any more work for me to do?" Cass waved me over, too.

"I still don't understand why you like doing my work for me." He shrugged.

"I like being challenged."

"I wish that you'd introduced me to your friends earlier, Lux." Cass said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I've never had anybody offer to build me a leg before."

"You guys are making a prosthetic leg?" Jinx grinned.

"And we're adding rocket-"

"We're not adding rockets!" Vi interrupted. Chuckling, I pulled myself up and sat next to Cass.

"What's your real reason?" I asked quietly, brushing some of Cassiopeia's red hair away from her ear. "I know how sneaky you are."

"I'll show you later." I looked at where Ekko was hunched over a desk. "I'm just enjoying the company."

"At least you're not stuck up like the rest of them." Jinx pulled herself up and sat on Cass' other side.

"Our friends aren't all stuck up. They're just a bit… close minded."

"We've all been raised in royalty or high amounts of wealth." I added. "I used to think the same way."

"Then why did you come back with Vi that one day?" I shrugged.

"The embarrassment of people seeing me in both in dirty clothes, and ones that were see-through when wet overtook my sense of danger." Jinx shook her head and Cassiopeia laughed.

"Hey, I'm kinda glad that I bumped into you that day." I smiled at Vi. "It's a nice change from all the crazy."

"I'm not crazy." Jinx huffed. "Talk to the damned psychiatrist."

"You know what woman creeps me out." Okay, Jinx has a couple of mental health issues. I expected as much, but she's a nice person regardless. "Ekko is just too smart to handle."

"Says the person who only got here because of her strength." He called over from where he was working.

"Is that really how you got a scholarship, Vi?" Cassiopeia asked.

"That, and the fact that the three of us can't be separated, and the school wanted these two geniuses that badly." Vi pointed to Jinx. "Engineering, chemistry, and physics major." And to Ekko. "He's the same, with added Mathematics."

"That's quite a lot." I said. "I can barely keep up with my classes."

"There's plenty of room to work here." Vi said. "I'll grab you a chair."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassiopeia's been glaring at Katarina and Talon for a while. I stopped reading my assigned book because of it. She's been trying to help me with my work since we got home. Jinx and Ekko couldn't fully make her a new leg, but they made her an awesome new crutch made of gears and scrap metal.

"Cass, why are you glaring at me?" Katarina finally asked.

"Why don't you ever spend time with me?" Both her brother and sister were shocked at that question. "I'm your younger sister, and you don't even seem to want to know me."

"Where did you get that idea from?" Talon seemed to be staying out of this. "I always want to spend time with you."

"Then why don't you?" She looked at me. "Lux, help me up." I handed Cass her crutch and pushed her off the couch. "You always spend time with either Ashe or Talon over me." I stood up as Katarina walked over.

"There's no need for a fight." Talon's gruff voice sounded. Gripping her crutch tighter, Cass moved back slightly.

"You met Vi, didn't you?" Kata's eyes narrowed.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Gripping the back of Cassiopia's shirt, I tugged slightly to get her attention.

"We should go upstairs. Talon's right. Fighting won't get us anywhere." She met my gaze for a while, and then nodded. As we moved across the room, Katarina kept her stare on us. Even as we moved upstairs.

"Hey, hey. Wait." Cass said as we got upstairs. Somebody else just walked into the common room.

"What was that about?" That's Lissandra.

"That….Vi person is slowly fragmenting our social group!" Cass and I looked at each other. "First, she got Lux to stray from the right path, and now she's taking grip on my sister!"

"Calm down. What is she?"

"Some low class boxer." Talon joined in. "I've seen her a few times around school. Shouldn't be too hard to get rid of her."

"Come on." I followed Cassiopeia to her room, where she sat at her desk and opened her laptop. "I took an interest because of the bank accounts that she holds."

"Cass, are you stalking her?" She smiled.

"I had to be sure that she was the right person for you." I felt my ears heat up. "Look, the two accounts with just under a million gold. Both in Jinx's and Ekko's names."

"Where would she get all that?"

"Don't know. But, we have some work to do to make sure that she stays with us." Cass turned in her chair and smiled again. "I know that you like her."

"I do not!" She grinned, flashing her sharp incisors.

"The more you deny it, the more you lie to yourself." I hid my face in my hands and groaned. "Nobody else will help you, so I have to."

"Thank you." I said, still from behind my hands. This is going to be an interesting year at school.

 **Thumbs up if you want to see Xayah and Rakan in this. I know I do.**


	5. Chapter 5

Classed Divided

Chapter 5

 **Oooh, the plot thickens.**

People have been looking at me weird all day. I know that I've got a heavy amount of makeup on my face, but it's not that bad, is it? I pulled my bag strap tighter as I walked towards the gym. What is with people? I've only had English and Biology today, and people have just stared and whispered about me all day. As I stepped towards the locker room for Gym, I heard a weird noise.

"I keep forgetting you got switched to my class." I grinned at the gruff and 'scaly' teacher, Renekton.

"What's up, teach. Don't like me?" He huffed again.

"It's not that, it's the whining all the boys do about having to go against you." He tapped his pen against his knuckle. I got moved from the girl's class because I was apparently 'too aggressive'. "Why don't you go practice your boxing? I'll see if I can send Darius along with you."

"You got it, chief." I grinned, winking and mock saluting as I stepped into the locker room. Again, people looked at me weirdly, but they always do in here. Being a lesbian in a room full of straight girls is like wearing a jacket of flashing lights. Plus point; I get my own space. I dropped my bag onto the floor and pulled my jacket off.

"Hey." I raised an eyebrow at the girl who approached. Do people usually wear black fox ears?

"Hey. Ahri, right?" She smiled and shook my hand. "Nobody's ever walked up to me in here before."

"Well, you're the talk of the school right now. Usually I'm the one in the spotlight."

"Really?" She nodded. "What are they saying about me?" Ahri leaned against one of the lockers and folded her arms.

"That you attacked one of the royalty members of the school." I raised an eyebrow. "I think it was Cassiopeia?"

"I'd have no reason to touch Cass." Everybody but us was starting to leave the locker room.

"Even so, people still believe it. The rumour started from the royalty circle." Huffing, I turned to her. "People here are going to believe the higher-ups."

"Are you telling me this as a warning, or do you just want your spotlight back?" Ahri laughed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I've slept with a lot of people to get to be popular. Of course I want it back." I studied her face, and then smiled.

"How about this; you watch my back and tell me about this stuff, and I'll stay as quiet as possible."

"Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~

As I walked toward the gym, I was pulling my boxing tape around my hands tighter with my teeth.

"Shake those tailfeathers, baby!" Somebody laughed. Who the hell is inside the boxing studio?

"Don't tell me what to shake!" Pushing the door open, I watched a boy start clapping for a girl stood on a chair, arms spread out. Why… why are they covered in feathers? "Come on, Xayah! I got you!" She jumped off the chair and sprinted across the floor, jumping into the boy's arms. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have his footing right, and they both hit the floor.

"Rakan!" He couldn't really speak. He had too much boob in his face.

"As much as that was fun to watch," They both jumped as I stepped inside. "This is the boxing studio. You guys shouldn't be in here."

"Says who?" Xayah pushed herself to her feet, and pulled Rakan up.

"Says me. I'm the boxer here."

"Hell, you don't look like much." I glared at Rakan.

"What are you two, anyway? Clowns?"

"Oh, burn." Xayah rolled her eyes. "We're dancers. There isn't much upstairs for you, is there?"

"Lap dancers…" I muttered, kicking the door shut and stepping over to the equipment I left out last time.

"Hey!" One of them grabbed my shoulder. I turned and look at Rakan. "Are you callin' my girl a stripper?"

"No, I'm calling you both strippers." He looked at me for a few seconds, then back at Xayah.

"Is that just as bad?"

"Of course that's just as bad!" Grinning, I shook my head and picked up my gloves. The two feathered weirdoes had a shouting match across the gym as I pulled one of the glove straps tighter with my teeth and stepped over to the punching bag. This is the first once that was actually fastened to the ground, because me and Darius got a bit rough with the last one, and broke a window with it.

"What are you doing?" Rakan was stood behind me again. Creepy.

"Training." I tapped him on the side of the head with my glove.

"Well, where are we supposed to go if we can't practice in here?" Xayah asked, walking over. "All the other gyms have classes." I breathed in deeply, and then sighed.

"Alright, fine. You guys can stay in here. Just don't distract me, okay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And for the big finish!" I stopped outside the boxing studio and looked quizzically at the door.

"You don't need to shout that when you're boxing." Ok, there's Vi.

"Yes I do!" Pushing the door open, I looked up at the boxing ring, and saw Vi watching a boy I haven't seen before bounce around her in circles with his gloved hands raised. "Come on, boxer! Put 'em up!"

"You're not taking this seriously." Then she saw me. "Lux! Hey!" The boy that was dancing around he stopped to look at me, too.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, stepping inside.

"About 4 hours? I don't think that any of us gives a fuck about other lessons right now."

"Oh, this must be one of the princesses that I've heard about." A girl stepped out from behind the ring, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

"Xayah, be nice." The boy said, jumping out of the ring.

"Oh, please. You dislike people who are high and mighty just as much as I do, Rakan." He shrugged.

"Lux isn't as bad as the others." Vi said, leaning on the ropes. "Though, with the rumours being spread about me, I'm surprised that she's here."

"What rumours?" I let the door close, and no sooner than it had shut, it flew open again.

"Vi!" Jinx yelled. "Have you heard?!" She almost knocked me off my feet as she ran past.

"Who is that?" Xayah asked.

"My older sister." Vi hopped out of the ring and hugged Jinx as she ran over. Wait, older?! "What's the matter, Jinx?"

"People are saying you beat up Cass!"

"And who is 'Cass'?" Rakan asked, holding his hands up to Xayah so she could take his boxing gloves off.

"Another kid in the royalty circle. She's pretty nice, just a bit down on her luck."

"Are you guys new?" Jinx asked, eyes wide.

"We got in this morning." Rakan grinned. "We're Vastayan. The higher-ups here talent scouted us."

"Not that it was worth it. Most people here are dicks." Xayah huffed. Maybe I should leave?

"Ah, the frailty of ego." I jumped as Ekko's arm was laid over my shoulders. "You hear about people like this through the grapevine. There are a few Vastayan people around here. Most of 'em have some connection to animals."

"You got that right, time boy." Rakan grinned. "I've heard about you, too. Super genius that has nothing better to do than try and make his own time machine." Ekko let go of me and walked forward.

"Hey, it's better than trying to fuck eachother with all those feathers on."

"Come here, Time boy. I'm gonna beat you down in multiple timelines." Xayah started to walk forward, but was pulled back by Rakan. I really should leave. I only came because I was going to ask Vi if she wanted to play basketball with me, but she seems a bit too busy.

"Hey." She can always jog over to me. "Usually you don't come and find me. What's up?"

"I, uhm, just wanted to, uhm," Why am I struggling with words?

"Hey! Vi!" Xayah called over. "Are you gonna get your sister off of my boyfriend?" Jinx was pulling his arm.

"Oh for- Lux, you're gonna have to come back when I don't have quite so many people around." Vi jogged back and lifted Jinx off of her feet, away from Rakan's arm. The five of them quietly talked and argued amongst themselves for a while. What do I do now? My only plan was to spend time with Vi. Sighing, I stepped back out of the gym and pulled the door closed.

"Luxanna!" I almost jumped out of my skin. Garen gripped my shoulder and huffed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Am I not allowed to walk around anymore?" My brother narrowed his eyes at me.

"You should be on your own. It's not safe."

"I'm not a child, Garen." He gripped my arm and pulled me with him as he started walking.

"From now on, I'm not letting you out of my sight. Especially when that girl that you want to spend time with is so dangerous." Does he mean Vi? Since when is she dangerous?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, so." Xayah started. "That princess that came into the gym earlier is the person that you like?"

"Where the hell did you get that from?" I asked, pulling Jinx closer. I've already been getting weird looks. Me, Jinx, Ekko, Xayah, and Rakan decided to grab something to eat after arguing for that long. And as much as I love my sister, when she decides to sit on my lap and sleep in the middle of a café, it tests my patience. She has her face in my neck and everything.

"You ran right over to her when she came into the gym."

"How does that prove anything?" Xayah smirked.

"Give me your hand." She grabbed it and inspected my fingers.

"What are you looking for?"

"To see how many of your fingernails are clipped." Both boys snorted, and Ekko started coughing up what he was drinking.

"Shove off, Xayah." I pulled my hand back, and she just sat there looking pleased with herself. "I'm not dating Lux."

"You want to date her." Ekko smirked.

"Come on. Even if I did, that is literally never going to happen." Raken huffed.

"That's lookin' at it in a bad light. What makes you say that there's no chance?" He asked.

"The entire school is looking at me funny because of a bad rumour. She probably believes it, too." Rakan cleared his throat.

"Why don't you work to change it, then?"

"How? That entire circle hates me." I rubbed the back of my head. "I don't even know why."

"Easy." Ekko started. "They think that you're taking the youngest member of their group from them. Any person, especially her brother, would get worried about that." The four of us looked between eachother. "Ok, how about this." We looked at Ekko. "If Xayah and Rakan are willing to help, we can go back to the dorms and plan something, because you have a match tonight."

"Oh, I forgot about that." I huffed, rubbing my forehead.

"Match?" Rakan asked.

"Yeah, there's a bar with a wrestling ring that I go to. I'm their champion boxer." Both of their eyebrows raised. "It's fun." I grinned. "After the main match, the presenter asks if somebody wants to go against me."

"So, you get to beat up drunks?"

"Not just drunks. They're also pretty sexist." Xayah scoffed.

"More power to you, then. Sounds like we've got the plan set out."

 **The next chapter is the one that I've planned since I started this. I love it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Classes Divided

Chapter 6

 **I really hate it when people review on guest accounts. "Why is literally everyone gay?" 1) It makes it more fun. 2) I'm pretty sure that Xayah and Rakan aren't gay.**

That was a disaster. Father always expects too much of me. Actually, it's continuing to be a disaster.

"Luxanna? Are you listening?" I turned away from the window and gave my 'date' a bored look. Father told me that he wanted to have dinner with me to 'catch up'. As it turns out, he just tried to set me up with the son of another Demacian noble family. Jonas something-or-other. "Have you heard anything that I've said?"

"No." Please get the hint.

"Alright, then. I'll start again. Our fathers the right idea setting us up. We hold noble blood-" Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the window. He's insufferable. I've known him for 2 hours, and he's already talked about having kids. What is his problem? I don't even know what his last name is.

"Driver! Stop!" The limo screeched to a halt, and I pressed my forehead into the window. That's Vi! Where is she going?

"Luxanna, what's wrong?" Gripping the bottom of my dress, I opened the door and pushed myself to my feet. "Where are you going?"

"I'm following my friend!" I heard him scramble to follow me. As I got to the corner she turned around, I peeked around to see. Vi chatted to a big, burly guy in front of a door, laughed, and headed inside.

"Why are we doing this?" I glared at Jonas when he stepped too close. "Luxanna, who is that?"

"She's my friend." Pulling my purse closer, I stepped out from behind the wall, and started walking to the big guy. "Excuse me?"

"You look a little small to be wanderin' around here." The guy grinned.

"Didn't I just see Vi go in here?" He raised an eyebrow. "She's a friend from school."

"Give me your hand." When I lifted it, he stamped a black sign onto it. I'm not sure what it was called, but it was a circle with a line through it. "So you can't drink anything you shouldn't."

"I'll need that, too." Jonas said, stepping over. I don't think we look the part, here. I'm in a golden floor-length dress, and Jonas is in a full suit.

"You didn't have to follow me." He sneered.

"I'm not leaving you alone in a situation such as this. A lady like you can't protect herself." The doorman snorted.

"You probably won't get close to Vi tonight, but good luck." I smiled up at him and walked through the door that he held open. The smell of alcohol hit me like a wave. I just crinkled my nose and pushed forward. The room was dominated by a boxing ring that was elevated from the floor. The wall on the left aside of the room was covered by bottles upon bottles of alcohol, behind a long bar. People sat there, and at tables scattered across the floor, talking and drinking.

"We really shouldn't be here." Jonas put his hand on my shoulder, and I brushed it off. "We need to leave, Luxanna."

"You can leave. I'm not going anywhere."

"Cute kid." A guy laughed, ruffling my hair as he walked past. I smiled at his back as he kept walking, readjusting my headband.

"I doubt that your father would be happy with me if he knew that I let you go into a place like this." Rolling my eyes, I walked over to an empty table and sat down. "Are you even listening?"

"I don't have to do anything you say." I looked up at him as he stood over me.

"Our parents set us up, and it's my job to look after you, so yes you do."

"I can look after myself." He almost said something, until a loud sound made us both jump. "Just sit down." The already dim lights turned off, and bass started to pound the floor.

"As always," A deep voice almost drowned the bass out. "Are you ready to see the strongest teenager in this city?" A chorus of cheers sounded. "This time, our challenger is a 6 foot 3 inch 250 pound wall of muscle!" That sounds scary. "But can he beat our champion?!" The lights came back to life, almost blinding some of the patrons. My heart jumped into my throat as I turned in my seat and saw Vi step out of a door, in nothing but a pair of spandex shorts, bra, and fingerless gloves.

"You fuckers know that I'm not being beaten tonight!" She yelled, pointing to some of the people that threw abuse. The challenger pulled himself up into the ring as soon as she did, rolling his shoulders when his feet hit the floor. A smaller guy in a black and white striped shirt ran around the ring, motioning Vi down to him. When she leaned over the ring, he pushed something into her mouth. That would be to protect her teeth, right?

"Fighters! To the centre of the ring!" That would make him the referee. Vi walked over to the guy, and lifted her hands, bumping them against his. "Anything goes! To your corners!" I waved to her, but she was looking at the floor, shaking her head.

"How is that woman going to beat him?" I glared at Jonas. "He's obviously much stronger than her."

"I like hearing that!" Somebody with a box and some paper stopped in front of our table. "Would you care to put your money on that?"

"What are the odds?" Jonas asked.

"3-1 on Vi, 7-1 on Torn, our challenger."

"I'll put 100 gold on Torn." Jonas said, reaching into his breast pocket.

"He has a strange name." I said. The guy shrugged.

"It's what he wanted us to call him. Are you going to bet on him, too?" I watched Jonas hand him the money, and receive a ticket.

"No, thank you. I'll put the same amount on Vi." I told him, taking it out of my purse.

"You're going to lose that money." Jonas huffed, looking away. The guy winked at me, then wrote my ticket.

"Nothing is certain, son." He knows that Vi will win. "Good luck." He started walking towards other tables, and I looked back at the ring. No matter where I looked, my eyes always seemed to travel toward my friend's rear. I don't think I can be known as a lady any more.

"Fighters!" Both Vi and Torn looked up. "Are you ready?!" They both stepped to the centre of the ring again. "This is an anything goes match! Fight!" Immediately, before the referee moved, Torn threw a punch, aiming directly for Vi's face. She raised her hands up to block, and threw it back, landing a direct hit. Vi moved to her toes and stepped back, fists raised in defence. The entire crown of people started cheering as Torn shook his head and glared at her. Baring his teeth, he charged forward, closing the small gap and grabbing Vi's neck. I called her name out of panic, but she jumped to the side and brought her knee up into his stomach. Hard. He was on the floor in a second, cradling his torso.

"Is that it?!" Vi yelled over the noise. "I've fought punching bags with more potential than you!" he tried to stand up, and Vi stomped on the back of his head, forcing his face onto the floor. It was then that she saw me. Our eyes met, and she smiled widely. I smiled in response, but it was more amusement that her mouthguard was pink.

"That was the quickest match that I've ever seen!" The announcer called over the speakers again. "Will our challenger get back up?!" Vi ,let him go and stepped back, but he just rolled onto his side, still holding his stomach.

"Where the fuck do you find these people?!" She yelled over the noise. "Will any of these losers even give me a challenge?!" I watched with a smile as Vi hopped over the edge of the ring and stepped over to me, lifting me out of my chair by my elbows.

"That was awesome to watch!" I laughed, hooking my arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"What the fuck are you doin' here, Lux?" She asked, taking her mouthguard out. "This place isn't very safe."

"I saw you as I was being driven past, and I wanted to see where you were going." Vi grinned and ruffled my hair.

"It'd be best if you went home, Lux. School tomorrow."

"It's a Friday tomorrow. We have a free study day." I tried to hold on, but Vi pushed me away and winked at me before heading towards the room she came from. I watched her go with sadness creeping into my heart. Does she think that I'm helpless, too?

"Luxanna, we're going." Jonas grabbed my bicep and almost pulled me over.

"Since when can you tell me what to do?" His eyes narrowed, and he started to pull me across the club, and out of the door. "Let go of me!" I finally pulled my arm out of his hand. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"You are!" The way he took a step forward scared me. "Our parents set us up, so you now belong to me!" I should have seen this danger sooner. I need to get away. Now. Surprise took over his face as I ran for him, shoving him out of the way. As I made it around a corner, I heard Jonas yell in frustration, and then run after me. Within seconds, panic set in as I ducked and dodged around corners, trying to lose him.

"Who the fuck is yelling out here?!" Another voice sounded. Who even is that? I moved away from that wall, trying to remember how many corners I'd used.

"Luxanna!" I squeaked in fear when Jonas slammed me against the wall and held me there by my throat. "You do not run from me." This is it. I might die here. As I stared into his angry eyes, I felt all my hope drain. As he smiled in triumph and move his other hand towards me, panic took over his face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Vi! She lifted Jonas off of his feet and slammed him into the ground. She looked at me with sad eyes, but all I could feel was panic, along with shallow breathing. "Lux, are you alright?" I didn't even nod. I was frozen in place. "I fucking hate people like you." She snarled, lifting my attacker off the floor by his shirt and slamming him into the wall.

"Who do you think _you_ are?!" Jonas said. "I am from one of Demacia's noble families!"

"And I'm the strongest teenager in Valoran." I watched her punch him, and them drop him to the floor, completely unconscious. "Come on." I let Vi lift me off my feet. As soon as I was in her arms, I pressed my face into her neck and shook. "Nothing's going to happen to you whilst I'm around."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~

"You feel any better?" Vi asked, through a mouthful of pizza.

"I didn't realize that inexpensive food could taste so good." I smiled, taking smaller bites than her. After that episode with Jonas, Vi just took care of me, bringing me to a restaurant when I stopped crying. "When I ate earlier, what I ate was at least 10 times more expensive, and there wasn't even a quarter of this pizza."

"That's the problem with that fancy as fuck food." I laughed as one of the slices was waved at me. "There's barely any of it, and you pay more than a fuckin' house."

"It's just what I've grown up eating."

"Then how the fuck are you any kind of normal weight?" I shrugged. "Oh, yeah." I almost choked on my food when Vi opened the duffel bag at her feet. "One…two hundred." She held the money out to me. "Jay told me that you won a bet, but didn't collect it."

"How much do you have in there?" She grinned. The bag was almost bursting with money!

"Half the bets that the idiots in the bar made against me. It's a deal that I have the owner. He talks about the next challenger is sure to beat me because I'm not on top of my game."

"So, Torn was acting?" Vi snorted.

"He might as well have been. One kick to the stomach, and he's down? Fucking weak." I couldn't catch myself before I spoke.

"Oh, that must be where all that money for Jinx and Ekko comes from." I clapped my hands over my mouth, but the surprise on her face was clear.

"How the fuck do you know about that?!" Vi quickly zipped her bag back up. "Nobody's supposed to know that!"

"Cassiopeia did background checks on you and found your bank statements." I looked at my lap. "She showed me a few days ago. Vi exhaled deeply. "Do you really put all that money towards your siblings?"

"Of course I do. I'm making sure that they have a fighting chance when they get out into the world." I looked back up and watched her swing her arms behind her chair as she leaned back. "It'd be super fucking selfish if I kept it all to myself."

"You're really kind." She grinned and looked at me again.

"They don't know that I'm doing this, and I'd like to keep it that way." I nodded. "If Jinx knew that she had that much money, you wouldn't be able to move in our place for all the games and stuffed animals." I looked at my lap again, then back at Vi. Somehow, I started seeing her in a better light.

 **I am so fucking drunk right now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Classed Divided

Chapter 7

 **I'm feeling so much like a beggar, but can you guys at least think about my patr(e)on? I'm a struggling 20 year old with no real options other than writing.**

"Tell us again how it happened." As I looked up from my work, Rakan leaned on his hand and stared at me with a huge grin. "I love that story."

"There's nothing to tell." I huffed. Even when I don't work on my boxing on a free study day, I end up in the gym. And for some reason, Rakan followed me. I have to fucking idea where Xayah is.

"Sure there is!" I looked back at my math homework. "The girl we're trying to get you with follows you into a weird kinda bar, where she watches you beat the crap outta some guy, then you get her away from a creep, and take her on a date. Is there really nothing to tell?" We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"I've known you for 2 days, and I already want to beat the crap out of you." He just grinned again. "I thought you said you were gonna help me with my homework."

"That's before I learned about this juicy gossip!" I threw my pencil at him. "Hey! There's no need to beat me up about it!"

"You won't shut the fuck up!" Sighing, I leant back on my hands and stared at the ceiling. Why I'm sat on the floor, I don't know. "Why aren't you hanging out with your girlfriend, anyway?"

"She said that she needs to get some junk sorted out." I looked at his face, and he looked like he was about to cry. "I don't like being away from her."

"Don't cry." I pushed my work aside and shuffled over to sit next to him. "Then I'll get upset, and it'd be a huge mess." He laughed and shoved me. "C'mon, I want some coffee."

"And I'm going with you?" I lifted Rakan to his feet by the back of his shirt.

"If you're missing your girl, do you really want to sit alone in this place?" He looked around for a second.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." I grinned as he followed me out of the gym. "You're buyin' me a drink, though."

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Because I said so." He elbowed my side. Rolling my eyes, I shoved my hands into my pockets. As we walked through the halls in silence, I swear, I heard some quick, soft tapping. Rakan turned before I did, and raised his hand to grab my arm. As I turned, I had only seconds to brace myself and catch the teenager that ran at me.

"Sona!" I swung her around as she pressed her face into my neck. "You're back!"

"Hit the deck! Live weapons!" As I placed Sona back on her feet, both of us smiling wide, Rakan was on his knees, hands on his head. "I almost got kicked in the head!"

"Oh, relax. Her feet don't hurt." Even as Sona looked up at me, she was beaming. "When did you get back?" She moved her hand from my back and hold up a closed fist. "Today?" Sona nodded.

"Oh boy, I do love being ignored." Rakan huffed.

"Well, Rakan, this is Sona. She's the best musician you'll ever hear." She gently backhanded my arm as her face went red.

"I'm surprised that you know a word that big." He grinned.

"You're gonna get a beatdown, soon." I stepped towards him, but Sona pulled me back. "Sona, this is Rakan. He and his girlfriend joined the school yesterday, and they're already major pains." She smiled and bowed to him.

"Can't speak?" He asked. He folded his arms when Sona shook her head. "Ah, I get it."

"Get what?" I asked.

"She doesn't need to speak because she gives people notes." I raised an eyebrow. "Music notes… paper notes… Damn, you're dense." Sona covered her mouth in a silent laugh, and Rakan jumped away from me, laughing when I swung my fist at his face.

"Idiot." I huffed. "How was the tour, Sona?" She looked up at me again, excitement in her eyes before she started signing.

 _I went all across Runeterra! I stopped in every city for at least a week; I met so many people-_

"Okay, what the hell is all this hand action?" Rakan asked.

"It's sign language." I said, gripping Sona's hands. "You should learn it."

"Ok, but why do you know it?" He asked.

"Jinx didn't talk for years. I had to find a way to talk to her." Sona and I smiled at each other. "Ekko knows it, too."

"Vi!" Why dopes everybody want to me today?! I turned and watched Lux run over. "Here." She held her phone out to me. Sona wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek into my shoulder as I turned around. Lux didn't look too pleased about that one.

"What?"

"It's my father. He wants to talk to you." I stared at her. "Take the phone!" Sighing, I took it and held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" Somebody grumbled something on the other end of the line.

"Good morning. My name is Pieter Crownguard." Oh, fuck. "The young gentleman that I had introduced my daughter to last night told me that you'd assaulted him because he was talking to Luxanna." I put my arm over Sona's shoulders. "However, Luxanna told me a different story. What's your take?" I looked at Lux, and she waved her hands in a 'go' motion.

"That kid's an idiot. I did knock him out because he was going to…" Oh fuck. What are the words? "Force himself onto her." I looked over to Rakan, whose mouth dropped open. I shrugged with my free shoulder. The line went silent, and I looked back at Lux.

"Why the fuck did you set me up for this?" Sona brushed some of my hair back behind my ear.

"He didn't believe me!"

"Wait, a dude almost fucked you like that, and you're chill about it?" Rakan yelled. "How can you be so calm about somethin' like that?!"

"He's with the police, that's why!" I felt Sona sigh. I'm like, one of the only people she can vent to.

"What's your name?" Pieter said again, which made me jump.

"Geez- my name's Vi."

"What's your last name?"

"You tell me!" Lux went pale. The line went silent again. Sona got my attention.

 _What did he ask?_

"Wanted to know my last name."

"You don't know your own last name?" Lux asked.

"Everybody asks- No, I don't know my last name!" She stepped back. "Jinx doesn't know, either!"

"So, Ekko does?" Rakan asked this time.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you." The phone made another noise.

"Alright. I'd like to meet you." Shit. Oh, fuck. "Tomorrow. I'll give my Daughter the details." I could not hand that phone back fast enough. Lux started talking to her dad, stepping away from us. Sona smiled up at me, and hugged me tighter.

"We'll have time to talk soon, Sona." I gently rubbed her back.

"Probably not the best choice of words." Rakan grinned.

"She knows what I mean." Lux sighed, which made me look back over. She pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at me, sparing an angry glance at Sona.

"Vi, do you know where I live?" I nodded. That sounds so creepy, but I've seen the place a bunch of times. "Can you be there at 12 tomorrow?"

"Yeah, but I don't expect this to go well." She didn't even smile. She just looked at Sona again before walking off. "Hey, Rakan? Did she seem angry to you?" I asked when Lux was out of sight.

"Probably because you've got another woman all up in you." Sona smiled again, shaking her head. "No? But she's a catch to most people!"

"Most people?" I laughed.

"Well, not to me. I already got the prettiest girl ever."

"You always know what to say, Rakan." Xayah chuckled, stepping out of nowhere –probably walked up the hall like a ninja- and pulling his head down so she could kiss his cheek.

"And all of it is the truth, Miella." Ugh. I think I'm going to get diabetes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is currently my life. Laid on my bed, not being able to focus on reading, with Xayah sat with her legs crossed on my stomach, Jinx and Sona having a sign language conversation on her bed, and Ekko and Rakan were playing one of those fighting games, sat on the floor. Why is she even sat on me?

"Hey." Xayah took the book out of my hands. That's probably why. "That sign language stuff, is it easy to learn?"

"Why? Interested?" I grinned.

"Well, I already know Vastayan and English. What's another language?" She didn't give my book back, though. What the hell does Lux's dad want me for? So he can arrest me for punching that guy's lights out? I'm not gonna get to sleep tonight thinking about this. Speaking of which, Sona's probably gonna go back to her place, which is the set of rooms between this one and the rich kid place, and I have no idea where Xayah and Rakan go.

"Miella!" Rakan whined. I tipped my head to look. "This game is mean!"

"You're just a sore loser!" Ekko laughed.

"Yeah, right. Let me try." She knocked the wind out of my getting up. Then she sat on Rakan's lap. "Okay, basic controls?"

"You'll figure it out." Rakan said. Sighing, I looked back up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Vi." I had to sit up to look at Jinx. "Sona's gonna stay here tonight."

"Why?" I looked at her.

 _After being around people for so long, I don't want to go and be by myself yet._

"Yeah, Rakan and I are staying, too." Xayah said, still focused on the game.

"Why?" She grinned.

"I heard what happened earlier, and you're gonna need help in the morning." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "And I like to annoy you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now it's come to this. Sona's got her face in my neck, arms locked around my waist, and her legs over mine. Not gonna lie, the way she's breathing is a bit of a turn-on. I'm pretty sure that Jinx and Ekko are having a conversation in their sleep. It's all gibberish, though. Then there's- I jumped and swore softly when I looked over to the two of them in Jinx's bed. Xayah had her eyes wide open. Does she sleep like that?! Thankfully, Rakan is a light sleeper, and pushed himself to his elbows.

"Wha?"

"Your girlfriend is terrifying!" I hissed. Blinking a few times, Rakan nudged her a couple times.

"Xayah." She said something in what I think was Vastayan. Also could have been the same gibberish that Jinx and Ekko are saying. "Baby. Come here."

"I'm already right next to you." She smiled, turning over and cuddling up to him.

"Yeah, but now you're closer." He winked at me, and I turned to look back up at the ceiling. "Hey, Xayah?"

"What's up, Honey?" These two are so sappy.

"Are you gonna marry me today?"

"Ask me again tomorrow." Xayah hummed, and moved closer. I think. Somebody moved.

"I always do." Now that's just making me want a girlfriend. Not Sona, like people think. Jinx calls both her and Sona twins, and I don't want any part of that. I've had one girl that was more than just a fling. I wonder what she's up to.

 **Little less than 2k words, but I'm going to love the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Classes Divided

Chapter 8

 **I don't know why my fanfics are getting so smutty. Maybe it's just confidence.**

Rule 1 of life; never let a team of Xayah and Jinx dress you. I'm glad that Sona came to save me. Although, with red and black checked flannel, the Pentakill shirt she gave me ages ago, dark blue jeans and heavy boots, I look like the cover model of 'lesbian weekly'. That would be a cool magazine to read. I've been waiting here for like, 20 minutes. I think I'm going a bit insane.

"Hey!" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I think that's Sejuani? "Could you do me a favour?"

"Depends what it is." She grinned and handed me a tube of something.

"Give that to Ashe for me." She patted me on the shoulder, and then ran.

"Vi!" Lux ran over to me, beaming. Maybe Rakan was right. She was upset because Sona was hugging me. "Garen didn't expect you to show up!"

"Well, now you can gloat to him." I shoved my free hand into my pocket. "Can I ask if I'm gonna be killed?"

"Oh, no." Lux gripped my arm and pulled me with her as she started walking towards the house. "If Father wanted you gone, he wouldn't be here in person." That sounds seriously like it's been done before. That's… creepily accurate.

"I can't die here; I have a brother and sister to take care of." I pouted, making her giggle.

"He's not going to kill you." However, as soon as Lux opened the door, three people looked over with glares. Let's see… I think… Jarvan, Fiora, and…Ashe? "You all knew about this."

"It doesn't make us happy about it." Ashe stepped towards us, arms folded.

"Ashe, right?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "I was told to give you this."

"What in the-" She took the tube from my hands and pulled the cap off. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing when a huge clump of glitter popped out and went everywhere.

"Ashe!" Fiora walked forward. "Did you really fall for zat again?"

"That has to be the 4th glitter bomb this month." Jarvan chuckled from the kitchen. "At least Lissandra isn't so juvenile." After looking confused for a short while, Ashe glared at me again.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I had no idea what it was."

"You brought it in!"

"I didn't know!"

"What's going on now?" Somebody asked, walking down the huge staircase at the other end of the room. Wait. Holy shit.

"Ashe got glitter bombed again." Lux pulled me inside some more and pushed the door closed. He started to laugh, and then noticed me.

"Oh, no way." Ashe stepped out of the way as Jayce walked over to me, beaming. "I haven't seen you in years, Vi!" I matched his smile and gave him a hug. "And you're just getting stronger!"

"You two know each other?" Jarvan asked this time.

"Yeah, we both grew up in the same orphanage for a while." Each other person in the room looked confused.

"Still a shame that your folks couldn't take both of us home, isn't it?" He smiled again, and then motioned for me to follow him. "Wait, does that mean Cait is here, too?" I followed him to one of the couches in the room and sat next to him. The other four people in the room started talking to each other, but I didn't really care.

"She is." I swear that my heart skipped a beat. "She's set to become Piltover's next Sheriff." I gave Lux a smile when she sat with us.

"It's a small world, isn't it?" Lux asked.

"I'll say. When Jayce said he and Caitlyn were going to a boarding school, I didn't expect it to be this one." I turned to look at him. "That was a rough goodbye."

"I'll say. I never expected you to end up here."

"I'm only here because of my brother and sister." Jayce looked a bit confused. "You know about Jinx, but we found Ekko not long after you guys left Piltover. He was a runaway, and needed us. I'm only here because the school wanted them both so badly, and they only accepted as long as I came along."

"Lux!"Garen called into the room, making all of us jump. "Father's here!"

"Then excuse me." Jayce said, getting up. "Would you like me to tell Caitlyn that you're here, Vi?"

"No need. I want her to be surprised." I grinned. She's probably going to kill me. As he went back upstairs, Lux pulled me up. I guess people left when Jayce sat with me. Ashe didn't take the glitter with her, though.

"Father! It's good to see you!" Lux ran around the couch to hug him when the door opened, and I stood up. He doesn't look as tough as people make him out to be. I can see the resemblance between him and Lux, though.

"How are my little ones doing?" He laughed, lifting Lux off of her feet. He pulled Garen into the hug, and that's the first time I've ever seen the guy smile. When nobody was watching, I jumped over the back of the couch. I really can't be bothered walking around. When my feet hit the floor, Lux turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"You could have walked around it, you know." I just grinned at her. Pieter put Lux back on her feet and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, I don't have to ask for your name." He said, stepping forward and tapping his cheek. "But you don't known your own last name, correct?"

"I don't even know my real first name." I said, folding my arms. "This is just what the other street rats in Zaun called me."

"Didn't you grow up in Piltover?" Lux asked. "That's what you said to Jayce."

"I got moved there when I was 9. Me and Jinx got into a lot of trouble, and we were sent there."

"I've heard that you have a brother, too." Who knew that a Crownguard could ask so many questions?

"Yeah, Ekko's a runaway. Even I don't know his parents." It feels like I'm being interrogated by the police again. It's been a while since that's happened, though. Good times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You two be good, alright?" I smiled up at Father, laughing when he picked me up again. "And keep that girl close, Luxanna." He whispered to me. I nodded subtly, so only he could feel. "As much as she's brutish, having friends like that is a blessing."

"Father?" He put me down and clapped Garen's shoulders. "Are we still coming home for Snowdown?"

"Of course!" Oh yes, that's in a couple of months. "Snowdown is for families!"

"We still need to throw a Snowdown party!" Sejuani yelled from the top of the stairs. "Our parties always rule!"

"Oh, I like the sound of that!" Vi laughed, still leaning on the back of the sofa.

"Riffraff aren't invited!" I jogged over and gripped the back of her shirt before she ran at Sejauni.

"Lux, let go!"

"We don't need to start fights!" I heard Father laugh.

"I'll take my leave now." I ran back over to hug him again. "You two keep your grades up."

"We will, father." He smiled, and walked back down to his Limousine. As he drove away, Garen pushed the door closed. "Well, that didn't go as horribly as I imagined."

"Just say it. You don't like me." Vi folded her arms and leaned against the sofa again.

"I don't need to say it. It's obvious in my body language." Again, I had to keep Vi away from Garen.

"What is all the noise down here?" Caitlyn called out. This is going to be bad. "It's like you can't do… anything…" When she met eyes with Vi, Caitlyn stopped dead in her tracks, with a shocked look.

"Hey, Cait." Vi laughed, scratching the back of her head. "Long time no see, huh?" The brunette turned on her heel and ran back upstairs, her door slamming shut seconds later. "Yep. Exactly how I expected that to go."

"What the hell has gotten into Caitlyn this time?" Talon asked, walking down the stairs.

"Old friends, long story." Vi huffed.

"Somebody'll talk to her." Garen walked forward. "You stay here and try not to cause any more trouble." Just like that, Vi and I sat on the sofa for about an hour. Every one of my housemates came back, defeated.

"What is her problem this time?" Katarina asked, being the last person to walk downstairs. "She's not talking to anyone!" I flinched as Vi let out a long groan and stood up.

"She'll talk to me." I started following Vi.

"What makes you think you'll get a response?" Ashe asked. "You're just a low-class kid."

"Is that your best insult?" Vi laughed, walking upstairs with me following closely. "Stuck up…"

"Don't take it personally, Vi." I said, patting her bicep. "Nobody gets along with us."

"Hey, we get along." I smiled, and watched her stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Caitlyn's room is on the end. Over there." She nodded and walked over, knocking a few times.

"Hey, Cait?"

"Go away, Vi!" That was expected.

"C'mon, I just want to talk to you." No answer. "I'll call you that name you hate." Still nothing. "Cup-" The door flew open and Caitlyn pulled Vi inside by the front of her shirt. "Aha! I knew you weren't ignoring me!"

"Why are you here?!"

"Well, the universe-"

"Not like that, you moron!" I heard a slap. Is everything going to be alright in there? "This school, this house?!"

"Oh, well, I'm at the school on scholarship, because of my brother and sister. This house? Lux's dad wanted to talk to me." Caitlyn sighed. "Don't look so sad, Cupcake. I'm glad to see you."

"You really haven't changed, have you?" For once, Caitlyn laughed softly.

"Why would I change? That'd suck." I better leave them alone for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now I'm getting worried. Snapping my book shut, I sat up on my bed. It's been over an hour and a half since I last heard from Vi or Caitlyn. As I left my room, it seemed that everybody had forgotten about the incident. As I silently walked down the hallway, I raised my hand to knock, but the muffled sounds from inside stopped me.

"You know that I don't like to be edged." Caitlyn? Is that supposed to mean something?

"Why? You look so cute when you are." Well, Vi is still here. Panic started to set in when I heard Caitlyn gasping for air. Kneeling down, I looked through the door's keyhole. Mistakes were made. I'm sure that my face went redder than a rose. I'm not 100% sure why Vi had her head between Caitlyn's legs, but the way that the latter was gripping her hair and moving around, it seemed to be a good thing. I should not be here. I ran back to my room, slamming the door shut behind me and leaning against it, breathing heavily. Is that what old friends do? I'm not asking anybody. I might need to look online.

 **No, Lux! Don't go to the internet!**


	9. Chapter 9

Classes Divided

Chapter 9

 **It's time to return to the school!**

Yesterday was great, but my friend apparently didn't think so. I woke up to a hard jab in the thigh. Groaning, I let go of Caitlyn and rolled over, pulling the blankets over my head. I felt her sit up, and probably gave me a tired look, like she used to.

"One thing that never changed is how you try and suffocate me in your sleep."

"If you didn't like it, why didn't you kick me out?"

"I wasn't going to make you leave in the middle of the night, Vi."

"Aw, you _do_ care!" I felt Caitlyn sigh and lie back, then sigh louder when I rolled back over and hugged her.

"You're my friend, of course I care."

"Then why did you run when you saw me yesterday?" I heard her inhale and exhale a couple of times, slowly stroking my arm.

"Surprise, mostly. I never actually expected to see you again."

"Must be destiny." I grinned. Caitlyn lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"We're still not dating."

"Trust me, I know." She chuckled again as I rested my head on her shoulder. "We've had that conversation a few times, Cait."

"Just making sure." She pushed me off and sat up again, swinging her legs to the floor and stretched an arm over her chest. "Come on, it's almost 9am."

"But I'm comfy!"

"You've not bear close to Jinx all night, remember?" She still knows how to push my buttons. "You know what happens." Caitlyn crossed the room to her bathroom and looked back at me, smiling.

"You suck, Cait." I got up and stretched whilst she was gone, scratching an annoying spot on my shoulder. Maybe I should get it inked. "Are we gonna still hang out?"

"We're friends, of course we are." Caitlyn walked back out, buttoning up what looked like a pyjama shirt. She always keeps spare clothes in weird places. "There's also a dilemma. Do you want to leave through the front door and possibly run into somebody?"

"Oh, fuck no." She laughed and picked my shirt up off the floor. "I'll go through the window. Make it just like old times."

"Even though my room is now on the second floor?" When I finished struggling with my bra, Caitlyn pulled my Pentakill shirt over my head and pulled it down when my arms were through.

"Hey, I'm always up for a challenge." She smiled and handed me my other shirt. "I also know that after I stay over, you get a lot happier."

"I carry a lot of stress." She said, looking out of the window.

"Whatever you say, Cupcake. Where are my shoes?" Sitting on the bed again, I pulled my socks on.

"Well, here's one." She handed me one of my boots and looked around for the second as I figured out which foot it belonged to.

"I'll now be keeping an eye out for you around the school." I grinned up to Caitlyn and started to put my other shoe on when she handed it to me.

"I'll definitely be doing the same." She puffed her cheek out when I stood back up. "Guess it's time for me to escape."

"Don't say it like that." I was still grinning as I followed her to the window. "I've always appreciated you being around for me, Vi."

"And we ended up in the same place." I leaned out of the window first to see what I could hang on to. I'm glad that this place is so fancy. There's so much stuff to hang on to.

"Do you need me to get a rope?" Cait asked, a hand on my shoulder.

"Nah, I got it." I leaned back in and turned around, stepping carefully out and finding some solid footing. "Hey, Cait." I said after she turned around.

"What is it?" Turning back, she sighed, but smiled as I leaned in, making a kissy face. "You're insufferable." Caitlyn supped my face and kissed me, chuckling when we both leaned away.

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Go on, before somebody sees you hanging off the side of the house." As I climbed down, her window shut. I wonder how annoyed she'd be if I stood outside of it with a radio? Well, if I judge these people right, Caitlyn would tell me to stop, and most of the other people in the house would kill me. Then they'd bring me back to life and kill me again. Actually, they might be planning on it right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 seconds after I opened the door to my room, somebody barrelled into me and knocked me off my feet. My head hit the wall, and my vision started to swim.

"You were gone all night!" Jinx yelled. She's tiny, but tackles like a wrestler.

"I'm here now." I pushed myself up and smiled at Ekko when he came to the door.

"Where were you?" He asked, helping me up with Jinx still stuck to me. "The last time you left us alone for the night was years ago."

"I didn't do any damage." Walking into the room, I struggled a bit to put Jinx on her own bed, and she pouted at me when I did. "Did you take your meds?"

"No…" Jinx got up and shuffled to the bathroom.

"I still want to know what happened." I looked at Ekko, who had his arms folded. "What the hell would make you stay at that snobby place for the night?"

"I… met an old friend, we started talking, and it got too late for me to go home." Not entirely a lie.

"You met hatlady!" Jinx yelled, kicking the bathroom door open. Fuck. She probably doesn't know what actually happened, though. "I knew I saw her once!" The main door opened, and Xayah walked in, sighing in relief when she saw me.

"Oh, good. You're not dead."

"You expected me to die?" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah. The people that live up there can get quite violent, from what I've seen." Xayah walked in and sat down on my bed, one leg over the other.

"You do realize that this is not your room, right?" She shrugged, and Rakan ran in, shirtless, and with purple feathers in his hair.

"Vi! You're not dead!"

"Were you all planning my fucking funeral?!" He shrugged. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh, that's because Xayah and I-"

"No reason." She interrupted, looking at the window. Looks like I'm not the only one that got action. "I'm still curious as to why you stayed there, Vi."

"Who does it matter?" I walked to my dresser and started looking through my clothes. "It's not affecting anybody in a bad way."

"But we missed you!" I stopped to kiss Jinx's forehead before I shut myself in the bathroom to change.

"Wait, I'm curious." Rakan said, and he was probably the one that knocked on the wall. "Vi, are you gay?"

"Rakan, you can't just ask somebody that." Xayah sighed, with Ekko giggling.

"Why not?" I pulled both shirts off and smiled.

"It's alright, Xayah. I don't mind. Yeah, I'm gay."

"Makes sense." He huffed. "I noticed that you don't look at me the same way that other girls do."

"And what way is that?" Xayah asked. Here we go. I threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and stepped out of the bathroom. I really need to do the laundry soon.

"Y'know, when girls look at all this," Rakan motioned to his chest and stomach. "Instead of my face. I've seen the fox girl do it a lot."

"Fox girl?" Xayah raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Who is that?"

"Ahri." Everybody looked at me. "She's the most popular girl here." I'm not sure if I should say that I have her watching my back. The way that Xayah clenched her jaw didn't go unnoticed, and Jinx moved to hide behind me.

"Hey, hey, we don't need to kill anybody." Ekko put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." I stepped forward and gripped her arms before she could walk out of the room.

"Hey, relax. There's nothing to worry about." Both Xayah and Rakan looked at me. "You guys are great together. Do you really think that Ahri would change anything?"

"Sona!" Jinx ran to the door and tackle-hugged the musician, who, unlike me, managed to stay standing. Smiling and hugging Jinx, she looked up at me and made a one-handed gesture that probably meant 'hello'.

"It's turning into a party!" Rakan laughed. Xayah shrugged my hands off and glared at Sona when she gave him a once-over. She wasn't interested in him or anything. She was probably just confused.

"Come on, we better find you a shirt." Xayah gripped Rakan's hand and led him out of the room. Jinx let go of Sona so she could use both hands.

 _Do I want to know?_

"Weird kind of friendship." I grinned, accepting a hug when Sona walked over. When she stepped back, she turned to Ekko, and signed some more stuff out.

 _I think I saw wind force walking around in the common room downstairs._ His jaw dropped.

"You mean Janna?!" When she nodded, he bolted out of the room, a very confused Jinx shouting after him before following. Sona smiled widely, until she looked back at me. Then she looked shy.

"That was mean." She shrugged.

 _What if I just wanted you all to myself?_ I tried to smile, but I just huffed.

"I thought you weren't interested in me that way." Sighing heavily, I laid on my bed and rubbed my eyes. How am I still tired? Sona sat next to me and started signing again.

 _I would be lying if I told you that I hadn't thought about it._ That made me grin. _After all, you and your siblings are some of the few people that can understand me._

"What about your band?"

 _I usually talk through music with them. Olaf doesn't have the patience, Kayle is usually busy arguing with her sister, Yorick creeps me out with how morbid he can get, and Karthus also talks to me through music, since we both write the songs._ Sona gave a silent sigh. _Mordekaiser does try his best, and I'm thankful, but he has a short memory for anything that isn't music._

"No wonder you always spend time here." She flicked some of her long hair out of the way and laid down next to me, head on my shoulder. "Or it could just be the fact that I'm good for hugs."

 _It's weird. You're muscular, but comfortable._ I'm… not sure what to say to that. _You're also one of the only people who doesn't look at me like I'm an object._

"Would you like me to beat those people up?" Sona's body shook in a form of a laugh.

 _That might take you a while._

"I've got time." We laid in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the company.

 _Can I ask you something?_ I nodded. _Who did you sleep with?_ I inhaled too quickly and started choking on the air, sitting up and clearing my throat.

"I- What- Where-" Sona pushed herself up and laughed again.

 _Your eyes look different than usual. You also have a mark on your neck._ Her fingers brushed it when she stopped signing. _Don't worry, I don't judge._

"I'm sure that you'd like to gossip, but I'm not saying anything." I saw her raised eyebrow. "No, it wasn't the person I like."

 _So, you just like sleeping around?_ I pushed her off the bed.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Sona was smiling as she pulled herself back up. "I've been called a whore before, I don't like it!"

 _I wasn't trying to say anything like that._ Sona got up and pulled me to my feet. _Come on. Let's go for a walk. Then you can vent to me about it._

"Or you just want to gossip." Still smiling, Sona held my hand and pulled me out of the room. "Alright, alright. Let's go have a fun day."

 **I need more plot. I suck with plot.**


	10. Chapter 10

Classes Divided

Chapter 10

 **I know I mentioned a girlfriend for quite a few chapters, but that ended about a month ago. Anybody want to take one for the team and date me?**

"You can't keep moping around all day, Ekko."

"I can, and I will." Jinx let go of my chin as I turned back to look at my brother. He was laid face-down in Jinx's bed, pillow on the back of his head, but carefull placed so he didn't mess up his Mohawk.

"Hold still!" She whined, moving my head back. "You know how much I hate doing this." Jinx said, spreading some more concealer over my cheek and mumbling to herself.

"Ek, you're not going to lie in bed all day."

"I am."

"You only got rejected because Janna's a teacher!" Jinx yelled, which made me wince. "Students can't date teachers!"

"Why should that matter?!" As Jinx fished with my makeup, I sighed.

"Go take your meds." She got up and walked into the bathroom, leaving me to walk over to Ekko and stand over him. "You're going to school. Jinx needs you to hang out with her."

"Why don't you?"

"You two have the same lessons because you're both smart. A rock could beat me in a spelling contest." I heard him try not to laugh. "You're going to school."

"Make me." My eye twitched. Challenge fucking accepted. Ekko started whining as I worked my arm under his stomach and lifted him onto the shoulder.

"Jinx, grab my backpack, will you?" I grinned to her as she walked out of the bathroom, stopping in the doorway to stare.

"Ekko doesn't have his shoes on. I got it." I swung my bag onto my free shoulder when Jinx handed it to me. She knelt down to stuff Ekko's shoes into his own bag and stood up with it. Grinning, I walked out of the room and locked the door behind Jinx.

"Take me back to bed!" He whined, punching me pathetically. "I want to stay inside!"

"You're going to school!" As soon as we stepped out of the apartment building, people stared. The stares that other people gave me stopped bothering me a while ago. I don't think that anybody's ever seen me carry Ekko like this, though. Even with him over my shoulder, he didn't put up much of a fight. He probably knew that it was pointless.

"What happens when we get to school, Vi?" Jinx asked, gripping my elbow with her free hand. "You can't carry him around all day."

"Then you'll have to drag him around." She stared at me for a second, then looked at the floor and nodded. "Unless Ekko wants to stop being a complete tool?" I suggested, nudging him.

"I'm in the throes of heartbreak! Leave me alone!"

"You're so fucking dramatic."

"Oh, uhm, hi?" I turned my head, catching a glimpse of brown hair.

"What are you three doing now?" I turned and grinned at Yasuo. It sucks that he teaches history, because he has the hair for art.

"Ekko's being dramatic." He looked up at me and sighed. Then I noticed one of the kids from my literature class hiding behind him. I don't even know her name.

"I don't…" He sighed. "Put him down, Vi." Shrugging, I dropped my backpack and lifted Ekko back up, placing him on his feet.

"Take me back to bed!" He whined, falling against me. I heard the kid giggle. She looked out from behind Yas, golden eyes shining in the early morning sun.

"You don't need to keep hiding behind me, Taliyah." She looked up at him, then back at me.

"We're not scary!" Jinx laughed.

"Just dramatic as fuck, apparently." I pushed Ekko off me and held him in place. "Suck it up. One of the teachers doesn't want me to carry you."

"But I'm upset!" Sighing, I turned him around.

"Why are you upset?" Yasuo asked. "I doubt that any of us would like our students to be sad."

"Janna does." He huffed. "She rejected me."

"You…" Yasuo sighed and put his head in his hands. "You can't date a teacher, Ekko."

"So?!" Jinx laughed at him yelling. "What kind of world do we live in?!" This is going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is one of the few times in a while that I've sat in the school's cafeteria to eat my lunch. I don't know why, but I don't want to hang out in the gym today. Maybe it's because I have a lot of math homework and I'm about as smart as a brick wall. Grumbling, I erased what I'd written.

"Having a few problems?" I looked up, and smiled widely as Jayce sat next to me.

"One of the few." He looked over my arm at the paper. "You're the first person other than my brother and sister to sit with me in here, Jayce."

"I would have been the first if he didn't almost trip me up." Caitlyn said, sitting across from me. "That was like watching a lion jump at its prey."

"If you jump on me, we are gonna have some serious issues." I said, holding one of my hands up to Jayce. He laughed and waved me off.

"I have no intention of it." He moved his food tray and pulled my homework over.

"I can see that you haven't looked into your potential learning disability." I watched Caitlyn's face. "There's really no excuse to not look into it, Vi."

"I don't have an excuse, I have the truth." I started eating again. "Jinx has more important issues, and I don't want any attention taken from her."

"That's an excuse." People were starting to stare again. I don't know if they think I'm moving my way up the social ladder or what, but the people I hang out with are my friends.

"This is where you went wrong." Jayce pulled my arm over so he could put my homework down. "You forgot to carry the four here."

"Of course I did…" I started writing again. "Fucking hopeless…"

"You're not hopeless." Jayce said, patting my back. I looked up to talk to Caitlyn, grinning when I locked eyes with Lux, who was stood behind her.

"Who is it?" Cait asked, turning to look. "Lux? Are you alright?" The kid was going red in the face, hugging her arms, and trying to avoid looking at both me and Caitlyn.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Jayce asked, smiling to her. "Vi is just being terrible at maths." He laughed when I threw some food at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

How can Caitlyn and Vi talk like nothing's happened?! I wasn't even in the room with them, and I can't look either of them in the eye!

"No, no, look. You're not using the brackets correctly." Jayce put an arm over Vi's shoulders and leaned over her, pointing to the paper she was writing on.

"What the fuck do I care? I'm not gonna need this stuff as an athlete." Vi huffed, dropping the pencil.

"You're just being stubborn." Caitlyn mused. "I told you to look into your disability."

"I don't have a disability!" Vi rubbed her face and ruffled her bubblegum hair. "Will you stop telling me that I do?!"

"Okay, Okay, don't start arguing." Jayce held his hands up to both of them. "Vi, it does seem like you have issues with your schoolwork, but Caitlyn, you do not need to push the issue." That seemed like a quick resolution. How long have they all been friends? As much as I see Jayce and Caitlyn most of the time at home, I don't have much in common with them.

"I'm simply trying to help." Caitlyn sniffed, putting her hands together on the table.

"It wouldn't be helpful." As Vi put the paper back in her bag, she caught my eye and smiled. Unfortunately, all I can now see when I look at her is what I saw when I looked through that keyhole. What didn't help was the… 'research' I did. I don't think it's quite normal to image your friends without clothes on, especially your female ones. What doesn't help is when I also imagine-

"Lessons will be starting again soon." Jayce said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "We should go, Caitlyn."

"Oh, yes. Because missing our politics class would be such a tragedy." I giggled and readjusted my headband. "Where will you be going, Vi?"

"To the gym. I gotta practice."

"Do you ever stop practicing?" Jayce asked with a smile.

"You don't get a body like this by slacking off." Vi grinned, pulling her t-shirt sleeve up and flexing.

"You use any excuse possible to show off." Caitlyn said, getting a laugh.

"You'd show off too if you had more muscle than boob." I covered my mouth with both hands. Did she really just say that?! Caitlyn just sighed and closed her eyes. Jayce turned away, biting his knuckle and supressing laughter.

"You're lucky that I'm sat across from you." Caitlyn said, standing up. "Come on, Jayce."

"Does this mean I don't get a hug?" Vi asked, getting up and lifting her bag onto her shoulder.

"Not from me this time." She shrugged to Caitlyn, then held her arms out for Jayce, who lifted her off her feet in a hug, laughing.

"Catch you guys tomorrow." Vi smiled, waving Jayce and Caitlyn off as they left. When she turned to me, my heartrate quickened. "Where are you off to, Lux?"

"Actually, I uh, was hoping that, uhm-" I thought about what I was going to say before I sat down. Where did they go?

"You want to hang out?" Well, that works. I nodded and got up to follow Vi when she made the hand motion.

"So," I only started to speak when the hallways were empty. "Why didn't you say goodbye on Saturday?"

"Oh, uh, I talked to Cait for a while, and when I was leaving I didn't know where you were." Yes. There certainly was some 'talking'. "And I knew that I'd end up dead if I started poking around the house." Vi looked down to me, and I flicked my eyes away. It might be a while before I can make eye contact. "Hey." I almost walked into her when she stepped in front of me.

"Is- is there a problem?" I can't even speak correctly now. Vi lifted my chin so she could look into my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why- why do you ask?" I could feel the heat start to take over my face.

"You're not looking me in the eyes at all." She noticed? Does she know that I saw what happened between her and Caitlyn? Is it obvious that I have an overactive imagination? Does she know what I'm thinking about? I can't stop imaging what I saw, does she- "What the- Oh, fuck!"

"What?!" Vi let go of me and stepped back. Out of my train of thought, I felt something wet on my lip. I brushed my fingers over it and looked. "Why am I bleeding?!" I went to cover my nose with my hands, stopped by Vi lifting the front of her shirt to wipe the blood off, which, I'm ashamed to admit, made the blood flow faster.

"What is happening here?" Vi was pulled away from me by a girl wearing fox ears. She stopped me from putting my hands to my face with a smile. "It's alright."

"You're not one of those people that think I attacked her, right, Ahri?" Interesting name. 'Ahri' pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and started cleaning the blood from my upper lip, moving my hand to hold it in place afterwards.

"Oh, please. I don't listen to rumours." She turned to face Vi. "I make them." Who is this girl? "Speaking of which, you haven't kept your end of the deal."

"I can't help it! I found some old friends in that social group!" Ahri folded her arms, but I heard her laugh.

"I might need to be your best friend to keep my spotlight." She turned back to me. "It's also interesting that you managed to give yourself a nosebleed from thinking too hard."

"Is that even possible?" Vi asked. Ahri gave her a sarcastic motion towards me. "What were you thinking about, Lux?"

"I, uhm," There's no way that I can tell her the truth. "I-I have to go!" I moved around them both and started running. "I'll clean this and return it, Ahri!" I called back before vanishing behind a set of double doors. I don't know what these thoughts are, but they can't be good ones.

 **Sexual tension powers, go!**


	11. Chapter 11

Classes Divided

Chapter 11

 **If you think that last chapter had a lot of sexual tension, just wait for it.**

" _Hey." Looking up from my book, I smiled widely as Vi walked into my room. "You don't mind me dropping by, do you?"_

" _Of course not!" I slid my bookmark between the pages and got up, adjusting my clothes so they weren't wrinkled. Vi pushed the door closed, and I think she locked it? Why would she do that? "What would you like to talk about?"_

" _Well, I'm not too interested in talking…" The grin that Vi gave me was very… enticing. As she walked over, I stumbled over my words, not really knowing what to say. When she stood in front of me, both of her hands cupped my face. "If you don't want to talk, either."_

" _I, uhm, no talking?" Why do I have to be so awkward? Still cupping my face, Vi tilted my head up and kissed me gently, just for a couple of seconds, but enough to turn my face red and make my heart beat faster. Vi smiled and kissed me again, moving one of her hands behind my head, and the other to my lower back. I made a squeaky kind of noise and instinctively gripped the front of her shirt, the cloth bunching in my hands._

" _Not talking has never been so good." Vi laughed after pulling away._

" _I thought being told to be quiet was a form of punishment." I tried to joke. She laughed, despite my bad sense of humour._

" _I hope you don't mind me being forward." Before I could ask, I was lifted off of the floor by my underarms and sat on my bed. My head started to swim with possibilities, which was cut short as my knees were pushed apart and Vi knelt on the floor between them, leaning into me._

" _That's definitely forward." Was all I could utter out of surprise. I barely saw the smile on her face. Cupping one of my cheeks again, Vi moved her head to the side and pressed her lips into my neck. Instead of squeaking, I made a different kind of noise and rested my arms on her shoulders, gripping fistfuls of pink hair. I don't know what the noise was, but I continued to make it as Vi kissed different spots on my neck._

" _Sounds like I'm doing it right." Vi leaned back and looked into my eyes. "You're beautiful, you know that?" She said, stroking my cheek with her thumb. All I could do was giggle nervously, which made her smile wider. Vi leaned in for another kiss, and I closed my eyes, waiting for it._

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lux! Wake the fuck up!" Somebody punched me in the leg and I snapped awake, going to rub where I was hit. "I can't listen to you anymore!" That's right. I was watching TV with Sejuani.

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning. "What's going on?"

"You were moaning like a fucking pornstar in your sleep, that's what's happening." She rubbed her forehead with one hand. I know that my face went red, so I pulled my knees to my chest to hide behind them. I really hope that nobody else heard that. "If you're having those kinda of dreams, you really need to get laid."

"I, uhm, I don't, uhm," Sejuani laughed, and I looked back at her running a hand through her short, bleach blonde hair.

"It sounded good, whatever it was." I hid my face again. "So, who's the lucky guy?" I could only look at her for a second to shake my head. "Ah, right. Lucky girl."

"Not so loud!" I reached over the empty spot on the sofa and punched her in the arm.

"Sorry." Sejuani grinned, but I knew she wasn't. "Gotta come out of the closet on your own terms, right?"

"Oh my goooood…" I whined, putting my head in my hands. "I don't need to come out of anything!"

"Whatever you say, Lux." Sejuani picked the TV remote up and started flicking through channels. "Just so you know, having dreams like that gives off a smell." Still red faced, I pushed myself up, biting back another noise at the weird sensation in my abdomen, and started to leave the room. "Oh, wait-"

"Please don't tell anyone!" I blurted out, looking back.

"I'm not going to." Sejuani laughed. "I was just going to suggest a cold shower. It helps."

"I… thank you." She waved me off and turned back to the TV. I have to admit, I was quite embarrassed, so I ran through the house, thankful that there was nobody to stop me. I got into my room, closed and locked the door, sat against it, and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, I pulled my phone out of my breast pocket and searched 'Coming out of the closet'. Does…does Sejuani think I'm… gay? Now I'm going to have to search that word.

"Lux?" Somebody knocked, making me freeze in place. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Garen!" I called, hoping he gets the undertones of 'leave me alone'. Unfortunately, he didn't. He tried to open my door.

"Why is your door locked?"

"Because I want it to be locked!" He still did not get the hint. I sighed and rubbed my forehead as he jiggled the handle.

"Lux, open the door!" Well, there's a first time for everything, and this is the perfect first time to be defiant. Pushing myself off of the floor, I walked into my bathroom and locked _that_ door. "Lux!" Garen yelled, now punching the door.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Lissandra yelled this time. "What are you doing?!"

"Lux won't open the door!"

"And that gives you permission to wake up the entire house?!" I turned the shower on, turning the dial down to blue when I remembered Sejuani's advice. "You don't have to break the damn door down!"

"What if she's in trouble?!" There was a long pause as I pulled my shirt off. Then, a softer knock came through.

"Lux, are you in trouble?" Ashe asked. For some reason.

"No, I'm not!"

"There. Everything's fine, and you can stop freaking out, Garen." I could still hear him grumbling. But now that my door is safe, I continued getting undressed, and then sat on the edge of the bath, breathing a bit more steadily as the cold air soothed my skin. It cooled my inner thighs a lot more, which made me ask myself; Am I in love with Vi? Or is it hollow infatuation?

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're being a baby about this, Vi." I glared at Ahri through the corner of my eye, hopping back and punching the sandbag again.

"Yeah, well, it's not the first time." I huffed, giving it a few more punches.

"Any rumour that was told about you was a lie, remember?" I didn't bother looking. "I'm sure that Lux getting a nosebleed wasn't your fault."

"Then why did it happen when I asked her a question?" I turned away from the sandbag and pulled my boxing gloves off. I don't even know why I'm still at school. Its pitch black outside, and the only company I have is Ahri. I don't even know why she's here.

"People can get nosebleeds if they think too much." She smiled, walking over and handing me a towel. "You most likely had nothing to do with it."

"That's bullshit." She chuckled as I dried the sweat off of my face. "Maybe I should leave her alone. I don't want to hurt her."

"Oh, come on. That's a bit of an overreaction." I threw the towel onto a bench and bent over to pick my bag up. "I like that view." Ahri grabbed my ass, grinning like a villain when I stood back up and turned to look at her.

"Ask next time." I huffed, pulling my jeans out of the bag and putting them on. "I hate being touched randomly." She looked up at me, slightly worried.

"My apologies, I didn't know." She lifted her hands up and looked me in the eyes. "May I?" I nodded, and the cat-like grin returned, her hands on my stomach and waist almost instantly. "Now I regret not having met you sooner."

"For my body, or for my friendship?" She opened her mouth to answer, silenced by a loud 'bang'.

"Why is the light on in there?" Fuck. I froze and looked at the door.

"Hide!" My bag in one hand, Ahri's in the other, I ducked behind the boxing ring just as the door opened.

"Is anyone in here?" I shushed Ahri and hid my bag under the ring as the security guy started walking. Out of habit, I signed 'we can't get caught', cursing under my breath when I got a look of confusion in return. There's no room under there for either of us to hide, so I kept hold of Ahri's hand, pulling her with me as I moved silently around the ring, staying out of sight. The few minutes it took for him to get bored of looking was the most tense I've ever been.

"What was that?" Ahri hissed to me when he finally left, clicking the light off.

"Security. If they find us here at this hour, we could both be expelled." The expression on her face told me that she didn't want to be expelled.

"What are we going to do?" I paused to listen for footsteps. I can hear 2 guards, but there are bound to be more.

"We need to find somewhere to hide. That isn't here." I don't even think there's any time to put more clothes on. Jeans and a sports bra it is.

"This is quite exciting." Ahri breathed, gripping my hand tighter. "I've never been in trouble before."

"We're not getting into trouble now." I've done this before. They lock the outside doors. I know of a window that we could climb through, but it's in the main office for the sports building. "Alright. I need you to stay close to me."

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Ahri grinned. I just rolled my eyes and pushed myself to my feet and moved to the door, pressing my ear against it.

"Hallway's clear, let's go." Still holding my hand, Ahri followed behind me. Unfortunately, we only made it through about 3 hallways. As I saw some light filter around from the next corner and stopped in my tracks.

"Oh, that's not good." Ahri breathed. "Closet!" letting go of my hand, she jogged to the other side of the hallway and pulled a door open.

"There's not much space." She didn't care. I was pushed into the small space, a broom handle hitting my head. I couldn't help cursing as Ahri wedged herself in in front of me, pulling the door shut behind her. I don't think she had to get that close to me, but there wasn't much that I could do. The footsteps got louder… and thankfully, quieter as they left.

"That was too close."

"I can think of something else that's too close." I huffed, getting a grin.

"Oh, please." Her hands moved slowly over my waist and hips, and then slid into the back pockets on my jeans. "Tell me that you don't like it." I tipped my head back and looked at the dark ceiling. "Are you thinking of somebody else?"

"Shut up."

"Oh? You are?" I cursed again when her fingers dug into my ass. "Can I take a guess?"

"Can't we just escape like we planned?" I looked back at her grinning face. "Come on, Ahri. I'm not in the mood to fuck right now."

"Fine." She stood on her toes and kissed my cheek, but let go of me. "I'll get you one day, though." Ahri opened the closet door, peeked outside, and pulled me out.

"I think I have a broom handle indent in my back." That made her laugh. "The escape window is in the main office."

"What about your stuff?"

"I'll get it tomorrow." Ahri took my hand again, and pulled me through the hallways in a run. I don't think she would take it well if I told her that I won't sleep with her because I still have Lux on my mind. I'm in the deep end, and the water just keeps rising. I hate to admit it, but I really like her.

 **Soon, we will have angst. Also more sexual tension, ofc. I also need to start setting up for the ending.**


	12. Chapter 12

Classes Divided

Chapter 12

 **These characters are so gaaaaaay.**

"I still can't believe you did that."

"What part of it?" Ekko shrugged as I looked back at him.

"All of it."

"You shouldn't have been there anyway." Jinx said, still with a mouth half full of ice cream.

"I just need to beat my frustrations out on a sandbag." An hour before school, and Jinx demanded ice cream. I love my sister, but her demands are really awkward sometimes. Ekko was all for it, but I don't like ice cream. It makes my teeth hurt. Now, the three of us were sat on a bench near the school as my siblings ate.

"Vi needs ice cream!" Jinx tried to feed me some, laughing as I leaned away. I nearly pushed Ekko off of the bench as I did.

"I don't need ice cream!" I pushed her back up and huffed. "You know that I hate it."

"How can you hate ice cream?" I grinned as I looked up at Yasuo again.

"Do you always walk the same way we do?" He shrugged, and -Taliyah? Yeah, Taliyah.- peeked one eye out from behind him.

"Does she ever speak?" Ekko asked, pointing his ice cream for a second.

"Don't be a dick." I got punched by mistake as Jinx reached over me to hit Ekko's arm.

"I'm not trying to be!" I had to push them apart, and in the process, Ekko dropped his ice cream on me.

"Oh, for fucks sake." Yasuo moved around Taliyah as I got up, shaking my shirt out. The kid was quite cute, but not my type.

"That was Jinx's fault!" Ekko yelled. "You started it!"

"I did not!" As I turned back to keep them off of each other, I heard Yasuo sigh, and Taliyah try and muffle a giggle.

"I heard that you three were volatile, but I didn't really believe it." Now I have Jinx's knees on my shoulder. I used one arm to hold her in place, and the other was for both of hers. I have no fucking idea where her ice cream went.

"Master Yasuo, can you lift me like that?" Taliyah asked, tugging his sleeve.

"Master?" Ekko asked, moving to stand next to me. That's where Jinx's ice cream went. He's eating it.

"Taliyah is my student." Yasuo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And before I hear a quip about you all being my students, I'm also her foster father."

"Random." Jinx huffed. "Put me down, Vi." Taliyah laughed as I flipped my sister over and put her down.

"You guys work well together." She giggled.

"Sometimes. Vi still does have ice cream on her shirt." Yasuo smiled.

"Yeah, I better go change it." I huffed, shaking the cloth. "You guys should go on without me, I'll run back and change."

"Don't be late." Yasuo smiled again, turning and walking toward the school. Jinx gave me another –careful- hug before catching up with him, and Taliyah fell in step next to Ekko, with hands behind her back, and goofy smile on her face as she looked at him. Cute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I raised my fist, but I wasn't sure that I wanted to knock. My… problem has become so invasive overnight; I have to seek outside advice. Sighing, I forced myself to knock twice, folding my hands behind my back.

"Who is it?" Rakan called from inside the room.

"It's Lux." I hoped that nobody else heard me. Something fell over, making me flinch.

"Oh for- Just a second!" He started to move around the room, with a couple of mumbles about his shirt. When he finally opened the door, his shirt was on backwards. "Hey! What's up?"

"Can I ask yours and Xayah's advice on something?" Rakan puffed a cheek out and looked above my head for a second.

"Xayah's not here right now, but you can talk to me if you want." He stepped aside and motioned me in, shutting the door after I walked in. Wow, the room is… empty. The only furniture in the room was two single beds pushed together. "So," Rakan sat on the floor, leaning on the bed. "What's up, princess?"

"I'm not a princess." I walked over and sat next to him, hugging my knees to my chest. "Okay, please don't tell anybody about this." I saw his expression. "Except Xayah. You can tell her."

"Oh, good." He then copied my position with one knee, folding the other under his butt.

"You two are the only people I know in successful relationships, so…" I inhaled deeply. "How do you know when you're in love?" Rakan huffed and rubbed the small tuft of hair on his chin. I know he's blonde, but the front part of his hair is dyed the same colour as Xayah's hair. It's cute.

"That's a pretty loaded question." I looked up at him, watching his face go through a few emotions. "I'm not sure that I know enough human words for this."

"Can you please try?" Rakan leaned back, his head lightly hitting the bed frame.

"Well, when you love someone, they're usually on your mind all the time." If we're doing a checklist, that's a check. "You smile when you see them," Check. "And sometimes, for me, I can't talk." Double check. He saw me groan and put my face into my hands. "I guess you got all those, huh?"

"Yes. I do." I gripped a handful of my hair and turned to look at him. "It's one of my friends, too."

"It's not me, is it?" I barked a laugh, and he said; "Oh wait, are we friends?"

"We could be. But if I touched you, Xayah would kill me." He shrugged.

"Probably." He's… he's not fazed by that? "Sorry that I can't really help much."

"No need to apologize. You've helped me understand." I now understand that I'm in love with my best friend, with no chance of it going anywhere. Why would somebody like Vi be interested in somebody like me?

"What was that?" Rakan asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"I didn't hear anything." I still got up to follow him to the door. He opened it and looked outside, making a weird kind of noise.

"What are you guys doing?" I peeked out behind Rakan, and instantly regretted it. My stomach dropped when I saw Vi against the wall, trapped there by Ahri pressing their bodies together.

"What does it look like?" Ahri grinned.

"Who the fuck cares? I've told you to get off me 3 times now." Vi pushed her off and walked inside her room, leaning back out to pick a bag up a second later. I stepped around Rakan, and Ahri looked at us with an eyebrow raised. I guess that nobody else wanted this room, since it's the one next to Vi's corner room.

"What's been happening in there?" She asked, grinning again. "And is it a party that I can join?"

"Party?" Rakan looked at me, and I shrugged. I walked further down the hallway and looked into Vi's room. Where did she go?

"Okay, what the hell." I looked back up at Xayah as she walked down the hall, giving Ahri a glare as she passed, holding a plastic bag close. "Rakan, why is your shirt on backwards?"

"Is it?" He pulled the hem away and looked around himself. "I kinda just put it on."

"Why?" Xayah put the bag down and helped him correct it.

"Lux wanted to talk, and I didn't really wanna be shirtless." Xayah looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Also, Ahri went into Vi's room and closed the door.

"Talk about what?"

"Oh, uh, I, uhm, have a… crush on somebody." I looked at my feet and played with my fingers. "I just wanted to make sure that it was."

"It's not me!" Rakan grinned.

"Of course it's not." Xayah gave me a rare smile. "I know the type of people who are only interested in women." I put my face in my hands, which make Rakan laugh.

"It's not you either, Xayah." She shrugged when I looked back up.

"That doesn't bother me. I don't need to find affection anywhere else." She picked the plastic bag back up. "Come on, Rakan. We better eat this before it goes cold."

"Awesome!" He almost bounded into their room, leaning back out for a second. "Seeya later, Lux!" I bowed to him and Xayah, the latter waving me off. Before I left, I listened against Vi's door, heard nothing, and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I checked both ways in the hallways before sneaking into the locker room. I heard one of the showers running, the heat and steam giving me goosebumps. Shuddering, I rubbed my arm and walked further in. I don't know what I expected when I looked around the tile wall, but as soon as my eyes focused, my face flushed brighter than ever before. I almost threw myself back and flattened myself against the wall, covering my nose and mouth with both hands.

"Is somebody there?" I just… Vi was still showering. "Ahri, if that's you, I'm going to throw you out of the fucking window."

"It's uh, it's not Ahri." For a few seconds, the only sound was the running shower. Then, Vi laughed.

"Good. I'm getting a bit tired of seeing her." So, she's not mad. "Could you grab me a towel?" Taking a few deep breaths, I walked past the showers, keeping the eye closest to them closed. "You didn't see Ahri at all, did you?"

"N-no, I didn't." The shower stopped as I held the towel out into the showers, my eyes still closed.

"What's up, never seen somebody naked before?" I heard her wet feet walk past me and stop, a then bag unzipping. "And no, I don't usually shower here. I just needed to earlier, and Ahri wouldn't leave me alone."

"Why?" Vi huffed.

"She probably just wants to fuck me. Add another tally mark on the board." Does she really… have sex with so many people? "You can open your eyes, y'know." I knew that my face was still red, but thankfully, she didn't say anything. Okay, she's wearing her boxing outfit. That's not too bad. "Anyway, what's up? People don't usually talk to me in here."

"Why?" She huffed and started rubbing her hair with the towel.

"They think that because I'm gay, I'll jump on 'em or something." She continued talking, but my intrusive thoughts started to control where I looked, and my eyes trailed to her chest and stomach. I really am in this quite deep. "Lux!"

"Yes? What?" I looked back at Vi's face and saw a grin.

"I asked if you had a problem with me being gay, but if you're looking at me like you're gonna eat me, I guess you don't." My face could not go any redder if it tried. "Relax, I'm messing with you."

"Oh… well, ok." I'm not entire sure if she's truthful about that…

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head. I might be coming off as cold, but honestly? I'm nervous. I'm still having….inappropriate thoughts and dreams. "You know that you can talk to me, right?"

"I know!" That response might be a bit too enthusiastic. "I'm just, uhm… not too good with words sometimes."

"Hey, neither am I!" She started walking over, and pulled me into a hug before I could say anything. It's a good thing that I'm not a boy, since the inappropriate thoughts are getting stronger. My hands moved by themselves, and pressed against her stomach, my thumbs tracing her muscles. I felt Vi's breath hitch, and her fingers dig into my shoulders. That's… really hot. I continued, moving my hands slowly around, resting them on her waist.

"Are you… okay?" I felt her laugh and lean back, her hands still on my shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry." She was grinning, which made me smile. "Been a while since somebody touched me like that." Again, my face could not go redder if it tried.

"What about Ahri?"

"Okay, it's been a while since somebody that I _wanted_ to touch me." I can't even think straight right now. I don't think I'll be able to for a while. If ever again. Her smile turned soft, and she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against mine, with her eyes closed. I could feel my heart beating faster, but I didn't know what to do. Is she… going to kiss me? Does Vi actually like me?

"Hey!" the door slammed open, and we let go of each other at the same time, myself stepping back. "I know you're in here!"

"Oh for fucks sake…" Vi rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "What do you want now, Ahri?"

"What do you think I want?" She walked over, a catlike grin across her face. "Oh… am I interrupting something?"

"What- what would you be interrupting?" She gave me a once-over.

"Well, if I wasn't interrupting," She grabbed my wrist and lifted my hand. "Your hands wouldn't be wet." I didn't stop to think. I pulled my wrist away and ran out of the locker room, ignoring Vi shouting after me.

 **Oooh, if that isn't tension, I don't know what is.**


	13. Chapter 13

Classes Divided

Chapter 13

 **We've had the sexual tension now it's time for the… *throws glitter* …** _ **ANGST.**_

I'm not sure what to do, other than mope around the house. If anybody finds out about what happened in that locker room… I could lose my social status. I know that Vi wouldn't care about what people thought, but I do. I'm supposed to be the example that other girls should follow.

"…Lux. Lux!" I looked up, and saw Garen. "Have you even been listening to me?"

"No." He sighed and moved to sit next to me on the couch.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." My brother sighed again.

"Can you at least listen to me this time?" I turned in my seat and looked at him. "Lissandra and Fiora are currently beginning preparations for the Snowdown party, and there's going to be a lot of alcohol there." Well, that's obviously expected. "I just wanted to talk to you about not drinking any."

"You don't need to talk to me about it, Garen." He raised an eyebrow at me. "All you have to do is ask me not to."

"Oh, well… will you not drink?"

"I'll think about it." I turned back to looking at the muted TV, and heard him grumble under his breath.

"You really need to stop socializing with that boxer brute." Sadly, I think that might be true. "You're picking up some incredibly bad habits." I don't think that having a low tolerance for you is a bad habit.

"Can you please just leave me alone?" I felt him look at me.

"What is the matter with you, Lux?" Garen asked. "You haven't been acting like yourself for a while."

"I'm fine, Garen. Just leave me alone." He went silent, and I kept staring at the muted TV. I don't really know Ahri that well. Will she tell anybody about what she saw? If she does, the rumours are going to spread so quickly.

"Garen! I need your help with something!" Prince Jarvan said, leaning into the room.

"Oh, of course." He got up and walked to the door, giving me another look before he left. With the TV still muted, I started to flick through the channels, grimacing at the one that had a romantic movie on it.

"What's up, tiny?" Sejuani grinned as she walked in. "By the way, your nickname is tiny now."

"Great." I didn't look at her, but I could feel her staring.

"What's the matter?" She walked around the couch and jumped over the back, landing next to me. I bounced in my seat and looked up at her, probably looking both confused and annoyed. "You're usually bubbly, but you look like you're about to cry."

"It's nothing." I looked back at the TV, and then flinched as Sejuani pressed her cheek into the top of my head.

"Come on…" She sang, moving her arm over my shoulders. "We're going to have a party in a couple of days, you can't be sad."

"You're heavy." She snorted and lifted her head.

"Are you going to tell me why you're upset?" Sej asked, still not letting go of my shoulder. Sighing, I pushed myself up and left the room. I heard her cursing, but I continued to the back of the house, slipping on a pair of shoes I left on the rack. Nobody noticed me slip outside, but as soon as the icy wind hit my bare forearms, I wished that I'd brought a jacket.

Hugging myself, I took a few deep breaths and started walking. The Snowdown weather bit at my skin, even breaking through both my jeans and leggings. It didn't really bother me, though. I just continued to think as I walked. I wouldn't even know where to find Ahri. I need to ask her to not tell anybody what she saw, but how could I do that?

What was that noise? I turned around, looking into the dark trees. Did I just hear a grunt? I think I might be the one person in a horror movie that goes towards a scary noise and gets hurt. The icy grass crunched under my feet as I walked towards the trees and pushed the braches out of my way. What… what is that? Is that a barn? I heard the noise again and walked towards it, looking inside. It's an actual barn! And it looks quite warm. Something brushed against my leg, and I shouted in surprise, turning around.

"Oh-Oh… hello…" I shakily stepped back. There's a… creature? It's as tall as I am! With… huge tusks. I am that person in the horror movie. It stepped towards me again, grunting and lifting its head up, showing it's jagged teeth.

"Bristle! Back up!" Bristle? It stepped back and turned around, looking at Sejuani, who was running over. "I thought nobody would find this place!"

"What-what is that?" I asked, still shaky.

"He won't hurt you, don't worry." She grabbed one of its tusks and grinned when it grunted. "Bristle the boar!" Sejuani sang, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his face. "Bristle the boar! The best entire piggums in the entire Freljord!" For the first time today, I laughed. "There we go!" She looked up at me, still grinning.

"What is he, Sejuani?"

"He's just a boar." She stood up and leaned on his back, petting his mane. "I found him at the beginning of the year, as a baby. I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Isn't he dangerous?" I asked, trying to rub some warmth into my arms. Without answering, Sejuani unzipped her jacket and dropped it over my shoulders.

"He's a big baby." He grunted and walked past us, stepping into the barn. "I made this thing secretly." She knocked on the wood. "If people find out about Bristle, they'd probably want to euthanize him because he's such a big guy."

"He's a bit scary, but he won't hurt anybody, right?" I asked, pushing my arms through the sleeves of this jacket.

"Of course he won't! Bristle, come here!" He walked back out, and I squeaked in surprise as Sejuani picked me up, carried me for a few steps, and placed me on Bristle's back. He made a weird noise as I gripped his scratchy fur.

"I didn't hurt him, did I?"

"Probably not. He's just a big baby." I'm quite far from the ground…

"Lux! Sejuani!" We both looked back at the house when Ashe shouted. "Are you both out there?!"

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Sejuani yelled back. When they're not coming to blows, this rivalry is quite funny.

"It's not you that I'm caring about!" I laughed, and Sejuani puffed her cheek out. This is a nice distraction. "You both need to come back to help set up!" We looked at eachother.

"I might need some help getting down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, there's a reason why you're trying to smother yourself?" Ekko asked, dodging and laughing when I threw a blind punch.

"Go play some video games." I felt him sit next to me. "Go away, Ek."

"I'm supposed to find out why my sister is upset." Maybe because I fucked up my chances with Lux? I came on way too strong, and it freaked her out.

"Vi needs ice cream!" Jinx yelled.

"I don't need ice cream!" I sat up and threw the pillow at her, only missing by an inch. "I hate ice cream!" Somebody knocked on the door, and Ekko got up to answer it. I laid back down and huffed.

"Hey, Sona!" She smiled at me when I turned my head to look. "And... Taliyah?"

"H-Hi." Sona had an arm over her shoulder, and Tali was gripping the cloth of her jacket. "I... got a bit lost."

"Well, come on in." Ekko stepped aside, and Sona walked right over to me, sitting on my bed. Taliyah was a bit more nervous, wringing her shirt in her hands.

"Why do you have a chemistry table in here?" Ekko grinned and walked over, picking up one of the containers.

"Because when I'm in class, I get told that 'It's dangerous to make a stink bomb' and 'No, you can't use liquid nitrogen to freeze your hair in place'." Taliyah giggled, a hand over her mouth. Sona nudged me.

 _They're quite cute._ Guess I better sign back.

 _Yeah, they are. But Ekko doesn't take hints well._ Sona smiled and looked back over, where Ekko was showing Tali some chemicals and explaining what they were.

 _Should we just let it happen, then?_ I nodded. _Anyway, why do you look so sad?_

 _I think I came onto someone too strong._ Sona nodded as I finished signing.

 _Well, I might be able to cheer you up._ I raised an eyebrow and sat up, resting on my elbows. _I was invited to be a DJ at a party tomorrow, and they said I could bring somebody._

"So, you're bringing me to do the heavy lifting?" Jinx glanced over, and picked the headset up for her console. I guess that game's really intense. Or she wants to be left alone.

 _I wouldn't trust anybody else._ I shrugged, and then somebody else knocked. Sighing, I got up, being careful to not kick Sona by accident, and walked to the door. If this is who I think it is…

"Hey, Vi." Of course. Ahri grinned up at me. She didn't care that I looked annoyed, and gripped the front of my shirt, pulling herself closer. "Want to come back to my room?" Well, she's now being direct.

"No, I don't." She puffed her cheek out. Then, the next door over opened.

"Why are you always over here?" Rakan asked, walking over. I got Ahri's hand off my shirt and smoothed it out. "It never goes the way you want."

"There's no shame in trying." An evil grin crossed her face, and she stepped towards him. This is a bad idea.

"Ahri, I wouldn't." She rolled her eyes at me and took another step closer to Rakan, who just looked at her weirdly. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and stepped aside so Sona could see.

"Would you mind if I try?" Ahri put her hand on Rakan's cheek, and after a second, flew back, blood coming out of her nose. As she fell, I put a protective arm out for Sona, and Rakan put his arms around Xayah's stomach, pulling her back.

"Did you… just knock her out?" I breathed, looking at the angry Vastayan.

"You said it was a bad idea." Was the only thing Xayah offered, before looking at the blood on her fist. Gently moving me aside, Sona offered her a tissue. I didn't really know what to say.

"That was beautiful, baby!" Rakan finally laughed, getting over the shock.

"Keep a note, babe. Don't let any girl other than me touch you like that." Xayah said, cleaning her hand.

"What do we even do now?" I asked, staring at the unconscious Ahri.

 _Should we take her back to her room?_ Sona asked.

"I don't know, if I take her, she might get the wrong idea." I huffed, getting a grin from Rakan. "But then again, I'm the only person strong enough to pick her up."

"I could, but I really don't want to." Rakan said, folding his arms and leaning against the wall with his shoulder. Sighing, I knelt down and carefully lifted Ahri up, grimacing when her head fell onto my shoulder and smearing blood on it.

 _I'll come with you._ Sona signed.

"Good, protect me." She smiled, and Ekko stuck his head out of the room.

"What the hell is happening out here?" He asked, looking at me.

"Nothing, go back to your date."

"It's not- is it?" I just shrugged, turned, and started walking down the hall, Sona jogging a bit to catch up. I heard Xayah and Rakan head back into their own room, and Ekko head back into ours.

 _So, the party tomorrow, want to come?_

"Sure, but only for you, Sona." She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "If it sucks though, I'm blaming you."

 _If I'm doing the music, will it really be boring?_

"Ok yeah, you got me there."

 **Not sure how much I hit the angst level, but look! Actual plot!**


	14. Chapter 14

Classed Divided

Chapter 14

 **I've told one of my readers (People love to contact me on other platforms, and I love them for that) that there will be smut here, and I fully intend it. Might be this, might be the next (maybe last) chapter, I'm not sure yet.**

This house has really transformed. We went even more extreme than last year. I walked through the rooms, pausing to watch Quinn and Ezreal set up the stage. This is one of the only times where people who don't usually live here are allowed into the house.

"You're standing on the wire!"

"So?!"

"We can't move the speaker if you're stood on it!" I smiled as the two of them argued, which faded when Quinn kicked Ezreal's knee and they both dropped the speaker.

"What the hell?!" Garen walked in, and they both looked a bit ashamed. "Lux, go get changed." He was wearing one of his suit shirts and a pair of the same kind of pants, both fully black and the shirt rolled to his elbows. "People will be arriving soon." He patted my shoulder, and I smiled up at him. "Pick that speaker back up!"

"I have the vodka!" As I left the room, Katarina ran past, some bottles in her arms.

"Get back here before I choke you with it!" Lissandra yelled, running after her. "That belongs behind the bar!" As I walked to the stairs, I saw Cassiopeia struggling slightly.

"Do you need some help?" I asked, pulling her arm over my shoulders when she nodded.

"No matter how many times I ask for a stairlift, nobody listens." She sighed as we moved upstairs.

"Maybe we can ask our mutual friends to build one?" I offered, getting a smile from her.

"It would help me, and annoy everybody else at the same time!" Cassiopeia laughed and stepped away from me when we reached the top of the stairs. "Thanks, Lux."

"No problem." As she moved to her room, I walked over to mine and locked the door behind me. I don't want anybody to walk in by accident. After sliding my shoes off, I walked over to my walk-in closet and pulled the door open. Should I really wear a dress? Everything in this closet is immaculately ordered. It would drive me crazy otherwise. I don't feel like wearing a plain dress… What else do I have in here? I doubt that anybody would complement me if I wore the same as Garen. They might even call me a copycat. Wearing jeans and a jacket seems too… plain.

"Lux? Can I come in?" Ashe called, knocking on my door.

"Just a second!" I turned and jogged over to my door, unlocking it and letting the 'Queen' in. "is something wrong, Ashe?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She stepped past me, her black and gold knee-length dress hugging her every curve. "I was just wondering if I could borrow a pair of your earrings."

"Oh, sure!" I walked back to my closet and started looking in the drawers for my jewellery box. "You look very pretty, by the way!"

"I haven't even finished with my makeup yet." When I turned back around, she was stood at my closet's doorway.

"You're pretty without it."

"Well, thank you." Oh! There it is! I had to stand on my toes to get it down from the shelf, and it almost fell onto my head, but I got it. "Why aren't you ready, by the way?"

"I'm still trying to decide what to wear." Ashe took the jewellery box and opened it whilst I turned back to my clothes. "Maybe buying this much clothing was a bad idea."

"I've never heard anybody complain about having too many clothes before." I looked up at Ashe when she stepped next to me, fixing some dangly diamond shaped earrings into her ears. "This shouldn't be too much of a problem. What was Garen wearing?"

"I didn't want to copy him directly."

"It's nice when siblings match. It doesn't have to be an exact copy." Ashe met my eyes, smiling.

"Well, he was wearing black suit pants, and the same colour dress shirt." She nodded and stepped forward, moving some of my shirts aside.

"How about this?" She held up a black sleeveless dress shirt. "As for a match…" Ashe handed me the shirt and moved to the other side of the closet, shifting a few of the hangers around. "This should do nicely." Ashe handed me a mid-thigh length pair of white shorts.

"Thank you, Ashe!" She smiled again, handed me the shorts, and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

"People will be arriving soon, so we'll need you downstairs." She said, pulling my door closed. As I was buttoning my shirt up, the front door crashed open, followed by shouting. Most notably, Garen's shouting.

"No! Get out of here!" Somebody else said something. "I don't care!" I put my headband on, slipped a pair of white flats on, and jogged downstairs. I didn't get fully to the door, since most of the house was gathered there. Nobody really said anything as I pushed my way through, since I was of course the shortest, but Sejuani caught me by putting an arm over my shoulders.

"Look, I don't give a fuck what you say." When I heard that voice, I gripped Sejuani's shirt with both hands and hid part of myself behind her. If she minded, she didn't say anything. Why is Vi here? I mean. I'm not complaining, but why?

"You are not coming in! You were not invited!" Garen yelled again. I was close enough to see Lissandra and Prince Jarvan pull him away.

"I'm here to help Sona, if you didn't notice the equipment that I'm carrying." There was a pause, and I'm guessing that Sona was signing. "That's gonna be a kick in the ass."

"What did she say?" Ashe asked.

"That it's both of us, or neither of us." Another pause. "And she was told that she could bring anybody she wanted." I _heard_ Garen cursing.

"Garen, go inside!" Tryndamere, Ashe's boyfriend yelled. He lived in another house, even though he probably belonged in this one. "You're not helping!" It wasn't long before he stormed past, nearly knocking people over. I still don't see what his problem is with Vi.

"We might need to chain 'im to a radiator." Fiora mused, looking down the hallway.

"Kinky." Sejuani grinned, getting a glare. I have no idea what that means.

"Alright." We all looked back at the open door when Ashe spoke. "Sona, we did tell you that you could bring a friend, and since she isn't dressed like a slob, I see no problem with Vi being here."

"Did I just hear that right?" We turned again at the sound of Caitlyn's voice. "Vi's here?" She was wearing a long black dress that was slit from the ankle to close to the waist on her right side.

"She is." I didn't even notice Jayce in front of us. "Sona brought her."

"Just Sona, or the entire lineup of Pentakill?" Caitlyn asked again, hiding the bottom half of her face. Is she okay?

"Just Sona." Sejuani said. It might be nice to see over everybody's heads.

"Would you all clear the hallway?" Jarvan said, standing at the doorway. "This isn't a show, and people need to get through." A few people grumbled, but everybody started to move, which involved Sejuani pulling me along with her. I did see Sona walk by wearing a skin-tight full body suit. She was carrying a helmet under one arm, and making one-handed signs to Vi.

"No, no, you know full well that I have fucking clue how to set any of this up." I watched her walk past in awe. I didn't think Vi owned a suit, but here she is in a white suit vest, blue undershirt rolled to her elbows, yellow tie, black dress pants, and black and white dress shoes. I could only stop staring when she vanished from view.

"Ashe was right; she's not dressed like a slob." Jayce chuckled. I was still half-attached to Sejuani. "Maybe I can get a look in."

"Jayce, you're barking so far up the wrong tree, you're not even in the right forest." Even Fiora couldn't muffle a laugh at Caitlyn's comment.

"You're my sister, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"I am nice. I was giving you the truth." Wriggling my way out from under Sejuani's arm, I jogged down the hall to the large living room, where the couches were now pushed against the walls, the TV was moved to another room for safety, and a large square of linoleum covered the carpet. Surprisingly, Sona and Vi were the only people in the room.

"You got it up?" Sona, stood behind what looked like some sort of desk, ran her hands over it, smiling when it illuminated, and a bassline started pumping through the many speakers. Neither of them noticed me, they just smiled at each other.

"It's starting!" Talon brushed past me. Vi handed Sona her helmet, and when she put it on, the lights changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Four hours into the party, and the atmosphere was heavy and electric. Sona seemed to have endless energy, the music pumping constantly through the large amount of speakers. Every now and then, she made the hand gesture for a drink, and people fell over each other trying to bring one to her. I'm actually quite amazed. I wish I had her stamina. Sejuani had already picked me up and spun me around a couple of times in an attempt to get me to dance, and I escaped out of the room.

"Hey, take this." Somebody that I think was called Graves handed me a full bottle of a murky alcohol as he walked past, his arm around another guys waist.

"Cute kid." He chuckled, tipping his hat to me. Keeping hold of the bottle, I moved around the large number of people, dodging and weaving between the sweaty bodies and sometimes grabbing hands. Drunk people are weird. I knew that one of the smaller rooms would be empty. When I stepped inside, I sighed. Caitlyn was leant against one of the walls, with Vi leaning over her, whispering into her ear. As soon as the former saw me, she dropped her drink, which scared Vi, and made her stand up.

"Oh, uh, hey." Vi grinned, turning away and taking a drink.

"You don't need to panic, I won't tell anybody." I smiled, putting the bottle down on the short table in the middle of the room.

"But you know?" Caitlyn asked, groaning when I nodded. "How did you find out?"

"You're not as secretive as you think." It may look like I'm keeping cool, but my mind is just a field of static and white noise.

"Well, if that's the case," Vi turned back around and leaned over Caitlyn, laughing when she was pushed away. "C'mon, Cupcake."

"Not tonight, Vi." Caitlyn took the drink out of her hand, kissed her cheek, and started to leave the room. "Have fun, though."

"She's such a cunt tease." Vi sighed, dropping into one of the chairs. "She's the one that pulled me into here with teeth on my neck." I tried to hide my blush as I sat on the arm of the chair, and I smiled when she looked up at me. "You look really cute, y'know that?"

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, watching her move to sit up.

"Quite a lot. Jayce was giving me shot after shot. I think he wanted a fuck, but he's not the kinda guy to grab me like that." I didn't think he would be. "I did give him a kiss, though."

"He sounds lucky." My heart felt heavy, and Vi gave me a confused look.

"What… lucky? I…" I jumped slightly as she leaned forward, one arm behind me on the chair. "What do you mean?"

"That he was lucky." We stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Come here a sec." I squeaked as Vi pulled me onto her lap. The surprise didn't last long, because I then started to get worked up in two ways. I was sat sideways on her lap, my legs still over the arm of the chair. One of her hands rested on my leg, just above my knee, and the other rested on the back of my head. Panic noises started to bubble in my throat as much as my heartrate elevated.

"W-what are you doing?" Her eyes closed, and she pressed our foreheads together. This is… Swallowing my nerves, I closed my own eyes and moved my hands onto her stomach, having to dig my fingers in a bit to feel out her muscles. I felt the same hitch in her throat as before.

"Why did you run before?" I almost jumped at her question.

"Ahri scared me. I thought that she'd spread rumours." I felt Vi laugh and move her hand from my leg to my hip. "She won't spread rumours, right?

"Nah, she doesn't care enough." I opened my eyes to look at her expression and Vi looked… content. I don't think I've ever seen her with this expression. Okay, when I was 'researching', I noticed a trend. I wonder if it works. Lifting one of my hands, I curled my fingers under Vi's chin and ran my thumb over her bottom lip. It worked exactly how I wanted it to. Still with her hand on the back of my head, Vi kissed me hungrily, as if she hadn't seen me in years. I did feel the same, though. I gripped her tie and pulled gently, my other hand still on her stomach. When she pulled away, I made a noise.

"What's wrong?" When I opened my eyes, Vi's head was over the back of the chair, and she had a goofy smile on her face.

"I don't want to come on too strong. I thought I scared you off before." I smiled and let go of her tie. I don't like the idea of strangling her by mistake.

"You're not scaring me off, don't worry." A thought crossed my mind, and I grinned.

"You're kinda scaring me with that evil grin. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just thinking that I'd like to make a dream become reality." I almost laughed at the confusion on her face. "When nobody's looking, sneak upstairs." I got off of her lap and smoothed my clothes out.

"I'm bringing the whiskey you brought in."

"Whatever you like, Vi." Giving her another smile, I left the room, thankful that I didn't see anybody that would stop me.

 **You all know what's coming, I just decided to be annoying.**


	15. Chapter 15

Classes Divided

Chapter 15

 **Last chapter! I wonder how many people are gonna ask for** _ **another**_ **Vi/Lux fic after this. If you want one, I'd like to see fanart.**

This is so exciting! I may have been a bit too direct, but with drunken people, that's all you have to be. After taking my shoes off, I heard a crash in the hall, and went to investigate. I couldn't hold back a laugh when I saw Vi pushing herself up, using the bottle of whiskey as an aid.

"I think I tripped." She grinned at me when she got up, and I pulled her into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. "Damn, your room is bigger than mine."

"I guess it's just a perk of being pseudo royalty."

"Don't use big words when I'm drunk." I couldn't help but smile as she opened the bottle of whiskey and took a drink.

"Maybe you should stop drinking?" Vi shrugged.

"I have whiskey here, so I'm going to drink it." Now that I have Vi in my room, I'm not sure about what to do. Why are dreams so much easier? Sighing, I walked over to my bed and sat down, smoothing my hair out. As I did, I jumped when one of Vi's shoes clunked to the floor, and she stepped over, grinning. I felt my heart start to beat faster, which I expected, and then I started to make incoherent noises when she knelt down in front of me. "What's up?" Placing the bottle down, she put her hands on either side of me and grinned.

"I, uh, I, uhm, yes?" My face started to heat up, which wasn't helped when she pushed herself up and leaned incredibly close to my face.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." The music still drummed through the floors and walls, and my heartbeat started to beat in time with it when Vi's teeth met my neck. She alternated between kissing and biting lightly, moving one hand behind my back and stroking lightly, the other staying by my side. In the middle of the static in my mind, I managed to untie Vi's tie, and throw it aside, working on her jacket buttons after.

"Sorry if- ah- I'm making t-too much noise…" I managed to stammer out as she was still lightly kissing my neck, working up to my ear.

"Are you kidding?" The way she breathed into my ear sent shivers up my spine. "It's the best thing I've ever heard." This is so much better than a dream. I finally undid the fiddly buttons of her jacket and pushed it over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. What surprised me was when she started to unbutton her own shirt with one hand.

"How the- how are you doing that?" She leaned back with another grin.

"Practice." Vi picked the bottle of whiskey back up and started to drink again. Smiling, I leaned forward and moved my hands under her shirt, my fingers moving over the outlines of her muscles. It made her stop drinking and stumble over her words. It made me smile, anyway. "It's like you want to get pounced on." Vi said, putting the bottle back down.

"Pounced on?" I tried to ask innocently, my hands still on Vi's skin as she leaned forward, making sure that she was eye level with me. "Whatever could you mean?" She shrugged her shirt off, and I kept eye contact whilst still slowly dragging my fingers over her toned stomach. I found out what she meant when I grabbed her waist. Another squeak left my mouth as I was pushed onto my back, feeling both of her hands start unbuttoning my shirt as we kissed, Vi tilting her head to deepen it. The moans that came from my chest embarrassed me, but she either didn't notice, or didn't care.

"Even the noises you make are cute." Vi smiled as she broke the kiss, a line of saliva still connecting our lips. I didn't have time to respond before she leaned in again, kissing my neck, and then leaving a line down to my collarbone, and then my chest, and I made another embarrassing noise as she pulled my bra down, cupped my breasts, and kissed them.

"Wait, wait!" As Vi started to move her head further down, I panicked slightly and gripped fistfuls of her hair.

"What? What's wrong?" Vi pushed herself back up, leaning over my face.

"I don't want your, uhm, head, uh,"

"Don't worry, I understand." She lifted me up, which again, made me squeak in surprise, and sat down with her legs crossed, placing me on her lap. Since I was facing her, I rested my arms over her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. "If I do something you don't like, just hit me or something."

"I don't think I'll go quite that far." She shrugged and unhooked my bra, tossing it aside when I pushed it away from my arms. "It's not weird that I don't want it like that, right?"

"Nah, some people just have preferences." Vi's speech was starting to slur a bit. "You're not weird if you don't like something."

"Oh, good." She smiled at my words and reached behind her back to take her own bra off. I couldn't resist staring at her chest, which is incredibly unlike me. However, when I reached down to touch her breast like she did with mine, Vi flinched and grunted.

"Geez, your hands are cold." Okay, panic over. "How the hell can your hands be cold?"

"How about now?" I asked, placing them on her back. It was a bit evil, but I laughed as she arched her back forward, hissing.

"Stop that!" I was still laughing when I pulled my hands away. Vi wasn't quite as amused. Still pouting, she placed one hand on my lower back, and held my chin with the other. "Cold hands are mean."

"I just couldn't resist." Vi sighed lightly and kissed me again, her hand moving from my chin to my neck, and her other hand moving downwards slowly, and past the waistband of my shorts. I pulled her closer into a hug, my fingers digging into her skin as I felt Vi's hand moving further down.

"Remember; hit me if you don't like it." Vi brome the kiss and leaned into my neck, pressing her lips onto my skin and sucking lightly. The loud music masked any sounds outside the room, which I was thankful for, since I moaned quite loudly as Vi gently stroked my clit, smiling into my neck. I think she fully knows what she's doing, which is more than can be said of me.

"Should-should I?" I felt her shrug.

"Do whatever you want." It was hard to think straight, because what Vi was doing felt so good! I still brought my hand from her back and used her stomach as a guide for where I was going. "I think my pants are a bit tight."

"I've, ah, got it." I had to use both hands to unbutton her pants, but I couldn't quite get my hand in the right place. Vi pulled her hand out of my shorts to shift around, laying down and pulling me closer again, so I was knelt, hovering over her. "This could be awkward, since I'm shorter than you."

"We'll figure it out. Oh, wait, wait." Vi gripped my dominant hand in both of hers and breathed gently onto it. "Don't want your cold hands to ruin it."

"It's not my fault that they're cold…" I grumbled, looking away and pouting. That didn't last long, since Vi slipped her hand into my shorts again, her fingers gently stroking me. My arms almost buckled, but I fought the weak feeling, my –now warm- hand sliding down Vi's stomach again, and underneath her pants. As I starting doing the same thing as her, Vi arched her back and moaned deeply, gripping my bedsheets with her other hand.

"Oh, fuck!" She hissed. We were both breathing heavily, but I was just doing the same thing as her. She is way more experienced. "Do it a bit harder for me." Happily. As I pressed my fingers in harder, I lowered my head and started kissing her neck in-between moans, which made Vi pant harder. Not too long after, I felt pressure building up in my abdomen, and bit down. I was afraid that I hurt her, but not when I heard another deep moan. Is she a masochist?

"I think… I might be close." I managed to whisper out, choking back a groan.

"You're not the only one." Vi tried to laugh, but just moaned. I had to angle myself slightly so I could properly move my hand. I don't like being so short. At the same time, I kissed her neck and pushed my fingers into her, smiling at the noise I got in response. I'm not sure which one of us in enjoying themselves more right now. When the pressure in my abdomen released, I started shaking, and instinctively bit down on Vi's shoulder. I think that a mix of that, and my fingers curling whilst still inside of her brought Vi over the edge. She dug her nails into my back and arched hers, nearly screaming. The music was still too loud for anybody outside my room to hear.

"Are you okay?" I asked, smiling. I pulled my hand out of Vi's clothes and moved my knees out of the way so I could lay on her.

"I'm kinda sleepy." She pulled her hand back and placed them both on my back. It's understandable that a couple of her fingers are wet, but it still made me flinch when I felt it.

"Maybe my cold hands will help?" I placed my unused hand on her breast, smiling again when she cursed.

"You need to stop doing that." I pushed myself up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"If you're sleepy, we should get into bed." I picked the still open whiskey up and put it on my nightstand. I'd rather not have that spill on my white carpet.

"But I don't want to move." I tried to pull the blankets out from under her, which didn't really work. "Are you really letting me stay here?"

"Of course. I'm not going to kick you out when you're drunk." Another few attempts, and I pulled the blankets out from under Vi, and then shuffled closer and cuddled up to her.

"Your hands are still fucking freezing somehow." Before pulling my head under her chin, Vi lifted my hands and kissed my knuckles. "Also, just a warning, Caitlyn says I suffocate people in my sleep."

"I don't mind." Working my hand under her waist, I hugged her close and smiled at the warm feeling in my chest. I don't ever want to let go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Why is somebody trying to break my door down _now_? I huffed as I had to push myself away from where I was most comfortable. Before I opened the door, I picked up one of the shirts from the floor –I think it was mine- and half-buttoned it.

"Hello?" I yawned, leaning against the wall and barely opening the door as I rubbed the sleep out of one of my eyes.

"Lux? Have you been here all night?" Garen asked. I nodded to him, and heard another door open. "Wait… whose shirt is that?" It's not my shirt.

"Somebody's." I heard laughter. "What do you want, Garen?"

"Who do you have in there?" I tried to close the door, but he wedges his foot between it and the frame.

"Let me go back to bed!"

"Answer my question!"

"What the fuck?" Vi groaned from behind me. Well, that cover's blown.

"I knew it!" Garen shoved the door open, and then covered his eyes and turned back around.

"Vi, you're still shirtless." I smiled, being too tired to laugh.

"So?" She kicked the sheets off and sat on the edge of my bed to stretch. "You have my shirt." I shrugged and pushed Garen back out of my room, locking the door behind him. The cursing started almost immediately, which was shortly followed by other people asking what was happening. "There goes the element of surprise, huh?"

"I'm not embarrassed." I smiled, taking her shirt off and laying it on the bed next to her.

"What about the rumours you were worried about?" She asked, shifting clothes around until she found her bra and vest.

"Well, I have no regrets, but…" Vi looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "I wouldn't mind some truth to a rumour of us dating."

"You want to go out with me?" Vi asked, making a few hand motions that might have been sign language. I imagine that this conversation would be a lot less stressful if we weren't both shirtless. "Never expected to hear that from you."

"But what do you say?" After fastening her bra, Vi leaned down and kissed me. "Is that a yes?"

"Definitely." I make another squeaking noise in glee and hugged her, beaming. The commotion outside of my room grew in volume, but I didn't really care. "I should probably go home before I get killed."

"I'll come with you!" I jogged over to my huge closet and started getting changed. It's going to be cold outside, so something other than shorts and a sleeveless dress shirt is a must.

"Well, you've already met my family." I heard Vi laugh. "So, there goes that awkward meeting."

"What will they think, though?" I asked, zipping my jacket up.

"Jinx and Ekko have been rooting for me ever since I met you." I blushed again and hid my face in my hands. She's really liked me for that long? "You just have to be prepared for Jinx's happy outburst."

"I'll steel myself, don't worry." I stepped out of my closet, pulling a pair of trainers on. "We still have to go through the house."

"Do you really think I care? I only care about the opinion of three people here, and one of them is you." Vi said, tying her shoes and folding her tie into the pocket of her vest. I'm going to assume that the other two are Jayce and Caitlyn.

"Well, here we go." I walked over to my door, unlocked, and opened it. Garen was stood right outside, face red with fury.

"I knew that you should have never come into this house!" He yelled, pointing at Vi. I can immediately see Talon, Caitlyn, Ashe, and Fiora. Caitlyn had a smile on her face, though, Was she expecting this?

"Let's play a game." Vi said, resting an arm over my shoulders. "I'm thinking of a number of how many fucks I give." Somehow, Garen's face went even redder. "It's been zero and zero."

"Come on." I half-laughed, gripped her hand and pulled her through the house. I didn't make eye contact with anyone because they knew what had happened. It's going to be a while before I fully stop being embarrassed.

"You can't leave with her!" We were out of the door when Garen grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. Now everybody was interested.

"I am. Bye." Vi walked to the end of the walkway and waited, watching what I would do.

"You are not leaving with that brute because you are a high class citizen, and you need to act like one! Nobody but themselves should interact with the class that she's in, much less yourself!" How long is he going to talk for? "On a more important note, I am your older brother, and you should obey my commands! Now, do you have anything to say to me?" I shrugged.

"Yes. Bye." I pulled my shoulder away and walked over to Vi, listening to the sounds of everybody's laughter from inside the house.

"Well said." Vi grinned, offering her hand out to me. I took it and we started walking. Now, I just feel… liberated. Maybe just being around Vi gave me the confidence to stand up to my brother, but I sorely needed it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Vi's back!" As soon as the door opened, Jinx launched herself out of it, Vi catching her and laughing.

"I'm right here, Jinx." She grinned, hugging her sister tightly. "I caught kinda… caught up."

"Yeah, Sona texted me." Ekko said, walking into view. "She saw you and Lux leaving the party." He smiled at me. "I assume that congratulations are in order?"

"For what?" Vi grinned. "Jinx, have you taken your meds?" She shook her head and jumped ut of VI's arms, jogging to the bathroom.

"Well, since you're both here, I guess you're now dating." I looked at my feet and wrung my hands together.

"Yeah, what of it?" Vi's arm fell over my shoulders, and she kissed my temple.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." He grinned. "But you should probably change. You stink of sweat." Vi grumbled something under her breath and brushed past him. "Come on in." Ekko grinned to me, stepping aside.

"Thank you!" He kicked the door shut and pocketed his phone. "My brother was not too happy, though."

"Screw him. Siblings are supposed to support each other, no matter what." Jinx said, walking out of the bathroom with a glass of water. Vi ducked inside, clothes in her arms. "If all he can be is a huge dick, he's not worth it."

"Well, that's one way to put it." Ekko said, giving Jinx a weird look. My phone started to ring in my pocket, and I grimaced as I looked at who was calling. "What's wrong?"

"It's my father." They exchanged a look as I answered. "Good morning, father!" I put on my cheeriest voice, hoping he wasn't mad.

"Luxanna, your brother just called me."

"Your full name is Luxanna?" Jinx asked. I waved her off, and she looked at Ekko, who shrugged.

"I can't say that I expected any less." I can't tell if he's mad or not. "I didn't expect you to take my advice of 'keep her close' quite so literally, though."

"What's up?" Vi asked, walking out of the bathroom in a tank top and jeans.

"My father called." I said. She grinned and shook her head.

"I'm going to assume that your brother called me to try and 'force' you to not follow your own wishes."

"Are you?" I heard him laugh.

"Not at all." Vi walked over with a confused look, standing between Ekko and Jinx. "I can now understand why you didn't like anybody I set you up with, though."

"Let me guess, all guys?" Ekko grinned, turning and pulling himself up onto his bed. I nodded, and he laughed.

"I still expect you to come back home for Snowdown, though."

"Of course, father! Garen won't be happy for a while, though." Jinx went to sit by Ekko, and I followed Vi to sit on her bed, where I leaned against her shoulder.

"I'll deal with your brother, don't worry." He hung up and I took my phone away from my ear, smiling.

"I expect that I'm not the most popular person right now." Vi huffed, laying down.

"Actually, my father approves." She inhaled too quickly and started coughing. "He thinks quite highly of you, in fact."

"Plot twist!" Ekko laughed. "I'm going soon, anyway. Gonna go hang out with Taliyah."

"Looks like I'm not the only one that got a girlfriend." Vi grinned, dodging the pillow that was thrown at her. When Ekko and Jinx weren't looking, I pulled Vi down into another kiss, and hugged her tightly. I've never been happier.

 **Ta-da! I hope this chapter came out as well as I think it did. I'll be finishing up a couple of other fanfics, then I might write another LoL one. Not sure which ship, though.**


End file.
